Melodías, lágrimas y caricias
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Rivaille, Sargento de las tropas estadounidenses, por órdenes de su Comandante fue a confiscar una propiedad, en la cual trabajaba una linda joven que tocaba el koto. Rivaille al verla queda fascinado por ella y termina haciendo algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse después. Riren, NO FemEREN, 100% Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Vengo a traerles una nueva historia, les explicaré un poco.**

**Esta historia se sitúa a mediados de los años cuarenta, de cuando los estadounidenses llegaron a Japón para someterlos, pero no recordaba si había sido en la Guerra del Pacífico o en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y como no encontré nada en internet, decidí dejarlo en los años cuarenta, que es el intermedio de las dos.**

**Otra cosa, no es ErenFem, a pesar de la narración, es sólo que Rivaille aún no lo sabe, por eso lo menciono como mujer.**

**Bueno, ya se las dejo, espero la disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon, violencia, MPREG.**_

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ **Capítulo 1** ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

Kioto, Japón, a mediados de los años cuarenta, cuando la tropas estadounidenses invadieron el país, quitandoles los cargos de nobleza, propiedades y haciéndolos sus sirvientes.

En esa región había un Bar/restaurante para los nobles, en el cual trabajaba una hermosa jovencita de 15 años, ella tocaba el koto y era la hija del dueño del local, tenía una larga cabellera castaña y unos hermosos ojos verdes con destellos turquesas, esas eran sus características más notorias.

Muchos nobles, tanto hombres como mujeres, iban todas las noches a escucharla tocar, encantaba al público con su habilidad de producir hermosas melodías con sus delicados dedos. En muchas ocasiones era acompañada por su hermana, Mikasa, que tocaba el shamisen, y su amigo de la infancia, Armin, que tocaba el shukihachi.

- Eren, prepárate, ya casi es hora de abrir.

- Si padre - dijo la castaña y subió al escenario para practicar un poco.

Ella llevaba un kimono de varias capas, la primera era de un color verde aqua, que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos, la segunda era color naranja y la exterior era roja, con hermosos estampados de flores en las que predominaban las sakura, de tamaños diferentes. Sobre el kimono llevaba un ancho obi color verde aqua.

Su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, amarrada con un moño rojo y en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza tenía un broche en forma de sakura del cual colgaban muchos delicados cordones en color verde.

Faltaban quince minutos para abrir las puertas a los clientes cuando se escucharon tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, que demandaban abrirla rápidamente. Pero Eren estaba tan concentrada que no lo escuchó.

El dueño, Grisha, corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla de par en par. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, al ver que frente a él se encontraban cuatro soldados con uniformes norteamericanos, el soldado al frente era un tipo bajito y delgado pero fuerte, de cabellos color azabache, y ¡sus ojos!, oh dios, sus ojos grises mostraban una gélida mirada que le puso los vellos de punta al padre de Eren.

Los otros hombres eran más altos, con diferentes tonalidades de castaños, uno castaño rojizo, castaño claro y castaño oscuro, éste último tenía el cabello casi rapa.

- ¿Grisha Jaegar? - dijo el pelinegro.

- ¿S-si? - respondió nervioso.

- Soy el Sargento Rivaille, tenemos órdenes de confiscar este establecimiento - dijo mientras entraba al bar a inspeccionar.

- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué?

- Si quiere sobrevivir, será mejor que haga caso a la orden.

El soldado a pesar de tener baja estatura, era muy imponente en su porte y en la forma fría y calculadora con la que te observaba. Se adentró al establecimiento y pudo ver a más gente trabajando ahí, una mujer mayor de cabello castaño salía de la cocina junto con una joven de cabello negro, y en el área de las mesas, se encontraba un joven, delgado y de baja estatura, con cabellos rubios. Y entonces alcanzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía que provenía del fondo del bar, el azabache caminó más hacia adentro, pudo ver un pequeño escenario y sobre éste se encontraba una hermosa joven.

El Sargento quedó cautivado tanto por la belleza de esa chica como del hermoso sonido que creaba con sus manos. Se acercó un poco más y pudo ver su rostro, tenia una delicada piel un poco tostada, con una fina nariz y unos suaves y delicados labios. Su rostro estaba sereno, totalmente concentrada y parecía que el tocar le daba paz. Pero la chica lo vio y se detuvo al instante, y al ver que el hombre portaba un uniforme militar extranjero, su expresión cambió por una de miedo.

- Señor, por favor, - Grisha lo siguió hasta donde se había detenido - debe haber una forma en la que podamos arreglarnos, haré lo que sea, le daré lo que quiera.

El pelinegro se tardó en responder.

- Seguro - dijo y sus soldados lo miraron confundidos -. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar a solas?

- ¿E-en serio? - preguntó incrédulo - p-por supuesto, sígame, por aquí - dijo mientras lo dirigía a su oficina personal.

Estuvieron en ese cuarto por mas de veinte minutos, y al salir, el azabache le habló a dos de sus soldados.

- ¿Auruo? ¿Erd?

- ¿Sí Sargento? - dijeron los mencionados al unísono.

- Tomen a ésa chica y sáquenla de aquí, llévenla hasta mi residencia - dijo apuntando a Eren.

- ¿Sargento? - inquirieron los soldados.

- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? - dijo con una fría y aguda mirada.

- No, Sargento - dijo el de cabello castaño rojizo y ambos soldados se acercaron a la chica.

- ¿Q-qué están haciendo? - dijo la ojiverde mientras retrocedía - ¡No me toquen!

- Mis disculpas señorita.

Ambos soldados la tomaron de un brazo cada uno y la arrastraron a la salida del Bar con el pelinegro detrás de ellos.

- ¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó la madre de Eren.

- Pregúntele a su esposo, señora - dijo fríamente el sargento y continuó su camino.

- ¿Grisha? - se giró para ver a su marido, pero éste no pudo levantar la vista del suelo.

- ¡Padre! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Padre?! - preguntaba a gritos la ojiverde.

La madre, la hermana y el amigo de la castaña quisieron detenerlos, pero el tercer soldado bajo el mando del sargento se interpuso en su camino.

Los soldados Auruo y Erd subieron a Eren a un carruaje y le amarraron las manos y los pies por orden de su sargento. Bajaron y después subió el pelinegro al carruaje y dio la orden para que se dirigieran a su residencia, otra propiedad "confiscada" claro.

- ¿A dónde me lleva? - preguntó la menor.

- A mi casa, obviamente.

- ¿Por qué me lleva a su casa?

- Porque ahora me perteneces - dijo mirándola fijamente y la castaña se tensó.

- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo que le pertenezco?

- Tu padre hizo un trato conmigo, tú a cambio de dejar su asqueroso Bar en paz.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par y pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en ellos.

- No es verdad - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo es, por eso no movió ni un dedo para impedirlo.

- No... no es cierto ¡usted está mintiendo! - dijo y se abalanzó contra el azabache.

Como el sargento no se esperaba aquello, tardó un poco en reaccionar. La morena logró alcanzar un poco el rostro de ese hombre y le dejó un leve rasguño debajo de su ojo izquierdo. El ojigris se levantó furioso de su lugar, empujó a la chica al asiento de enfrente y le dio una fuerte bofetada. La menor se llevó sus manos amarradas al área dañada y dejó correr gruesas lágrimas.

- Será mejor que lo comprendas rápido, ahora eres mía, te guste o no - dijo gélidamente y se sentó en su lugar, mientras la ojiverde lo veía con unos ojos llenos de miedo y se dejaba llevar por el llanto y el dolor de su mejilla, pero sobretodo, el dolor por el abandono de su padre.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa tradicional japonesa rodeada por una gran barda blanca con tejas azules, Rivaille se levantó, le quitó las cuerdas de los tobillos y tomó a Eren del brazo para que bajara también, entraron por las gruesas puertas rojas y dentro de la barda, vieron una gran casa, debía de tener al menos diez habitaciones, a parte de la cocina, el aseo y el baño.

Entraron por la puerta principal, se quitaron sus zapatos y los dejaron en el genkan. Ahí el mayor le quitó las cuerdas de sus muñecas. Entraron a la sala de estar y encontraron a una linda chica con cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella llevaba un vestido azul al estilo occidental y al ver al sargento habló en inglés.

- Oh, qué bueno que ya llegó señor Rivaille, la comida ya está lista - dijo y después vio que el azabache había llegado con una chica - oh, ¿quién es ella?.

- Ella se quedará aquí a partir de ahora - le respondió hablando inglés - tú te encargarás de sus necesidades, por favor.

- Claro - dijo y después usó el japonés para dirigirse a la castaña - hola, mi nombre es petra, ¿cómo te llamas?

- E-eren.

- Hola Eren, ¿tienes hambre?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

- Llévala a una de las habitaciones - ordenó el azabache.

- Claro - respondió y después le habló a la chica - ven, vamos.

La rubia le extendió una mano, ella la tomó algo temblorosa y pudo sentir como la otra chica le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones, Petra sacó un futon del armario y lo extendió sobre el suelo.

- Ven siéntate.

La morena lo hizo y una vez sentada se llevó sus manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿Q-qué te sucede?

- E-es sólo que... no quiero estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿A qué?

- Al hombre con el que llegué.

- ¿A Rivaille? ¿Por qué?

La morena procedió a contarle lo ocurrido en el Bar de su familia y en el carruaje.

- ¿En serio hizo eso?

La chica asintió.

- Ese definitivamente no es el Rivaille que conozco, debe haber una razón para que lo haya hecho.

Pero la chica seguía repitiéndose que lo había hecho porque ese tipo era un patán sin corazón.

- Bueno, ¿de verdad no quieres comer algo?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, intenta descansar.

La rubia salió de la habitación y ella se recostó sobre el futon, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y empezó a sollozar. Giró su cabeza hacia abajo y dejó que las lágrimas salieran.

•.¸¸.•.. ஐ ..•.¸¸•

- ¿Señor Rivaille? - preguntó la ojiazul.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podría preguntarle cuál es la razón para traer a esa chica?

El azabache no respondió, parecía estar buscando la respuesta.

- No lo sé - dijo al fin - no sé por qué actué así.

La rubia pareció darse cuenta de los sentimientos del mayor y sonrió un poco.

- Si quiere acercarse a ella, el mejor modo es ser gentil.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- ¿No quiere ser cercano a ella?

- Tch - fue lo único que podía decir - tráeme la cena.

La rubia sonrió un poco.

- Sí señor.

Después de la cena, el pelinegro no se decidía si ir o no a la habitación del moreno, esa noche estaban los dos solos en la casa, había algunos guardias en la barda haciendo sus rondas y los sirvientes estaban en el edificio del servicio, así que prácticamente estaban solos en la gran casa.

Después de pensarlo un poco se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña y sin anunciarse la abrió. Estaba recostada sobre un futon con la mirada perdida, pero cuando vio entrar al azabache se sentó y su expresión cambió a una de miedo.

Rivaille al ver esto se sintió mal, pero no lo demostraría, así que cambió su semblante por uno de fastidio, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a la morena con una mirada llena de deseo.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ... ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias :D**

**Este Fic también lo actualizaré los sábados junto con mi otro fic, el de Segunda Oportunidad y espero que les guste.**

**Espero que me den un lindo y sensual review para saber sus opiniones ;)**

**Bueno los dejo, nos leemos luego! **

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸. Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengo a dejarles la actualización :D**

**Muchísimas gracias por su aceptación, estoy muy sorprendida del resultado obtenido en solo unos días n.n**

**PaulitaXDB muchas gracias por la información, me servirá de mucho ^^**

**Bueno ya se los dejo, espero que los disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon, violencia, violaciones, MPREG.**

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Capítulo 2 ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

- N-no se acerque - dijo la chica.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú me estas ordenando a mí?

- Por favor no me haga daño - suplicó la ojiverde.

El mayor ya no soportaba ver esa expresión de miedo en ese bello rostro asi que se molestó e hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Empujó a la castaña hasta recostarla de nuevo, tomó sus muñecas y las puso por encima de la cabeza de ella, se colocó a horcajadas sobre la morena y la besó.

Primero fue un roce torpe pero después se recuperó besándola como mejor lo hacía, demandando su boca y profanandola con esa lengua que exploraba cada centímetro dentro de ella. Sus labios eran tan suaves, se perdió por un instante saboreando el sabor de esos delicados labios, mordiéndolos suavemente y recorriendolos con su lengua. La besó suavemente varias veces antes de separarse de ella.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver los orbes verdes llenos de lágrimas de la chica y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, jadeaba pesadamente e incluso se podía ver como un pequeño vapor salía de su boca. Pero aun asi seguía asustada y su mirada lo reflejaba.

- P-por fa...vor... no... - dijo comenzando a sollozar.

Rivaille chasqueó su lengua irritado, odiaba ver el miedo gravado en el rostro que lo había cautivado, y se odiaba a si mismo por qué sabía que él lo había provocado.

Llevó su boca hasta el cuello de la castaña y comenzó a besarla salvajemente, haciendo marcas tan rojas que tardarían días en borrarse. Su interior estaba ardiendo en deseo quería hacer suyo ese delgado cuerpo, recorrer cada centímetro de esa piel tostada usando solo su lengua, usó una mano para sostener las de la chica y llevó su mano libre a la abertura del kimono, hizo a un lado la tela hasta que dio con las piernas de la ojiverde tocando así la suave piel de los muslos de la chica.

- ¡No! - exclamó la ojiverde.

Trató de pelear pero el azabache se separó de su cuello y la miró desde arriba.

- Si no te quedas quieta te golpearé - avisó.

La chica se tensó y se quedó quieta.

- Buena chica, ahora ¿como mierdas se quita esta porquería? - dijo estirando el obi -. A la mierda, sólo lo romperé.

Usó sus manos para romper la tela y la arrojó hacia una esquina de la habitación. Lentamente abrió una a una las capas de ropa de la chica hasta dar con la ropa interior, deshizo el nudo de ésta y también la abrió.

Rivaille se sorprendió, frente a él estaba el cuerpo desnudo de la persona de la cual lo había dejado fascinado, sólo que no era una chica, el cuerpo frente a él tenía un pecho plano y un poco mas abajo un miembro masculino que estaba a media erección.

- Así que es cierto, - dijo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Eren mientras éste temblaba - eres un chico.

La verdad sobre el cuerpo del chico ya la había escuchado de los labios del padre del mismo, sólo que en ese instante creyó que había sido sólo una mentira para salvar a su "hija".

Bueno, ya estaba confirmado, aunque no quisiera la persona debajo de él era un chico lo que debería hacer en esos momentos sería levantarse e irse a su habitación, pero no podía, su cuerpo no lo escuchaba, lo único que veía era ese hermoso rostro y después empezó a moverse solo.

Se colocó nuevamente encima del castaño y comenzó a besar su cuello, para luego bajar lentamente hasta llegar a uno se sus pezones, el cual beso, chupó y mordió, sintiendo los espasmos y estremecimientos del moreno. Mientras procedía a hacer lo mismo con el otro botón rosa del pecho del chico, llevo una mano al sexo del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Ah... - reaccionó el moreno - no... p-por favor.

Pero el azabache volvió a ignorar su súplica, todavía acariciando la hombría del ojiverde pasándole los dedos por el glande para bajar ese pedazo de piel que cubría la punta y estirarlo hasta abajo, aprovechó y acarició un poco los testículos del menor y tomó nuevamente su pene rodeándolo con sus dedos y haciendo un movimiento repetitivo de arriba hacia abajo. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso, ya había confirmado lo que el idiota de Grisha le había dicho pero dentro de él, aún seguía queriendo hacerlo, poco le importaba que fuera un chico, la fascinación que sentía por él cuando lo conoció seguía tan latente dentro de él.

El moreno ya no aguantaba, con una fuerte sacudida de su cuerpo expulsó su semilla en la mano del azabache. Éste al sentirla, llevó un dedo a la entrada del menor donde acarició haciendo circulos sobre su ano para luego introducir un dedo, al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo, Eren arqueó un poco su espalda e inconscientemente llevó sus manos hasta los fuertes brazos del sargento.

- N-no... sáque... lo... - dijo mientras se retorcía debajo del azabache.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que es tu primera vez? ¿Qué no tenían esta clase de servicio en ese bar de mierda? - dijo, como si de una puta se tratara.

- N-no... yo... n-nunca... - pero no terminó pues sintió un segundo dedo abriéndose paso dentro de él - agh... uh... pa...re

Sin poder soportarlo más, levantó las piernas del moreno colocándolas por encima de sus hombros, al fin podía librarse de esa tela que aprisionaba su miembro, se desabrochó el pantalón dejando salir su gran erección colocándola en la entrada del ojiverde, acarició un poco la entrada frotando la punta de su pene por el ano del menor, cosa que le provoco un escalofrío al chico, y de una sola estocada se abrió paso en las cálidas entrañas de menor penetrando profundamente. El moreno se sofocó y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Rivaille comenzó con el va y ven de sus caderas sin importarle si el menor se había acostumbrado a su intromisión en su interior mientras que Eren, jadeando pesadamente, trataba de aguantar el dolor.

El pelinegro empujó las piernas del menor hacia abajo para que quedaran pegadas a su torso y aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas. Quedaba extasiado por lo bien que se sentía estar dentro del menor y se embriagaba con el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Eren, calentandolo aún más.

Eren ya no aguantaba y una vez más se dejó llevar expulsando sus fluidos. El mayor al sentir el interior del menor apretándose estaba apunto de llegar al clímax pero usó toda su resistencia para no eyacular él también.

El cuerpo de Eren aún temblaba por el reciente orgasmo cuando Rivaille salió de su interior y giró su cuerpo levantando sus caderas hasta que se apoyara en sus rodillas mientras que su rostro y brazos aún se encontraban sobre la almohada. Eren estaba un poco perdido en sus sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de su nueva posición hasta que sintió el duro miembro del azabache abrirse paso en él una vez más, llegando aún más profundo, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la almohada y el futon que recibían sus lágrimas.

Rivaille se inclinó un poco, aferró aún más sus manos a las caderas del menor y aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, podía sentirlo, el orgasmo estaba por llegar, el interior del mocoso era perfecto, cálido, parecía que lo succionaba incitándolo a llegar aún más profundo, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa contracción en las entrañas del menor anunciándole que ya estaba en el clímax.

En ésta ocasión no se resistió y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo viniendose abundantemente en el interior del moreno. Soltando algunos jadeos salió del interior de Eren y soltó sus piernas. Como no escuchaba lloriqueos o algún sonido por parte del ojiverde, giro el delgado cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él y lo vió inconsciente.

- Tsk, me sobrepasé - dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a sus negros cabellos.

Se le quedó viendo al moreno y se preguntaba cómo era posible que le hubiera hecho eso a un niño, ¡a un chico! Pero no se arrepentía, si regresara en el tiempo lo haría de todas formas, lo único que si parecía lamentar era el haberlo hecho a la fuerza. Miró el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el futon y chasqueó su lengua, no podía dejarlo así toda la noche. Secó el sudor del menor con una toalla, le colocó nuevamente su ropa interior dejando a un lado ese pesado kimono, lo recostó sobre el futon y lo cubrió con una manta.

El mayor se quedó recostado junto al menor viendo su rostro dormido, con sus facciones relajadas, era la primera vez que las veía, bueno después de aquella vez que lo vio tocando el koto. Le hubiera encantado atraer ese delgado cuerpo al suyo y recostarlo sobre su pecho, pero al despertar el chico obviamente se asustaría, así que sólo le acarició suavemente la mejilla y la frente.

Se quedó pensando un momento sus recientes acciones, definitivamente ese chico no se lo perdonaría, si cuando llegó a casa con el menor tenía una mínima esperanza de que el ojiverde lo aceptara, definitivamente ese brillo de luz había desaparecido de su interior.

Volvió a ver, a ese chico, ¿qué era lo que tenía el menor que lo haya obligado a hacer eso?

Bueno, la verdad es que podría ser, algo más que un simple deseo de posesión, de lo contrario, se sentiría satisfecho, y no lo que sentía en esos momentos, que ni siquiera podía definir. Era una punzada en su pecho y al mismo tiempo sentía que se estrujaba. No podía comprenderlo.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido, en sus casi treinta años, no hubo alguien que despertara un sólo sentimiento en él. Ni siquiera sus parejas sexuales, y comparó sus experiencias anteriores con la que acababa de tener.

Ni siquiera podía compararlas, definitivamente esa había sido mejor que todas la anteriores. Pero todas fueron por deseo, lujuria, y a su mente llegó una extraña idea.

¿Cómo sería tener sexo por amor?

¿Cómo sería... hacer el amor con Eren?

Bufó divertido, ¿cómo había llegado esa idea a su mente? Volteó nuevamente a ver aquel rostro sereno por el sueño y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se sorprendió.

¿Era posible eso? ¿Amor?

Después de unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación que Petra le había preparado. No quería estar ahí si el mocoso despertaba.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ... ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya hice sufrir a Eren ¡y apenas es el primer capítulo! :'S**

**Waa sufrí mucho escribiendo esta parte, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Oh sí, muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews, recibí más de los que esperaba, igual que los follows y los favs, quedé anonadada xD **

**Espero sus reviews para saber si les gustó, de verdad quisiera saber si voy por buen camino :)**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, nos leemos el próximo sábado n.n**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Sábado una vez más! Bueno pues les vengo a dejar el siguiente cap de este fic :D**

**El día de hoy les traigo uno un poco más larguito :3**

**Muchas gracias por su aceptación, ya llevo muchos Favs, Follows y Reviews *0***

**Bien, los dejo con la actualización.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon, Violencia, MPREG.**_

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Capítulo 3 ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

Al día siguiente Eren se despertó pasado el medio día y al incorporarse sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de sus caderas, definitivamente no podría levantarse en todo el día, se quedó recostado, pero sentía que el estar sobre el suelo le provocaba un dolor mucho más fuerte. Así que se levantó aguantando el dolor se colocó el kimono, pero debido a que el obi había quedado destrozado se lo cerró usando sus manos. Al llegar a la sala de estar encontró a la señorita Petra limpiando un poco.

- Oh, ya despertaste, ¿quieres comer algo? - le habló la rubia.

- No, gracias.

- Hmm, señorita tiene que comer algo, anoche tampoco cenó.

- Es sólo que no siento hambre.

- Por favor inténtelo, tome, - dijo y le extendió un plato de fruta - corté algo de fruta.

- Hum de acuerdo - tomó el plato y se dispuso a comer.

- Cuando termine, tal vez le guste tomar un baño.

- Gracias, también me gustaría cambiar mi ropa pero no tengo otra.

- Oh no se preocupe, esta mañana el se... ¡yo! yo salí a comprar este kimono - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y le extendió un hermoso kimono color verde agua con lindas sakuras por toda la tela, junto con un obi rosa pálido.

- Oh, es hermoso - dijo mientras lo tomaba para verlo mejor.

- ¿Verdad que si?

- Claro, ¿usted lo escogió?

- Hum... si, con ayuda de una de las sirvientas, es que yo no sé mucho de eso.

- Oh, no se preocupe, es hermoso - dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa admirando el kimono, estaba hecho con una de las mejores telas, era tan suave al tacto, en su hogar nunca tuvieron el dinero suficiente para comprar uno de esos.

La rubia sonrió al ver el rostro alegre del moreno. Después de comer algo de fruta se dirigió al baño donde Petra ya le había preparado la tina con agua caliente. Se talló todo su cuerpo con el objetivo de quitar todas las caricias que el azabache le había hecho por todo su cuerpo, también se limpió muy bien su entrada pues aún podía sentir la semilla de ese hombre dentro de él, pero no importaba cuánto tallara, seguía sintiendo los dedos del sargento por toda su piel. Cerró sus ojos y recordó el haber sentido unas delicadas caricias en su mejilla y frente que estaban llenas de cariño, pero el azabache nunca había hecho eso, ¿habrá sido Petra que entró en la habitación en la mañana? El moreno sólo se sonrojó al pensar aquello y decidió ignorarlo.

Terminó su baño y salió del agua, se secó con una toalla y se puso el hermoso kimono que le había conseguido la señorita Petra junto con otro cambio de ropa interior. Salió del baño y fue hasta la sala de estar, aún le dolía horrores el trasero pero lo soportaba, al entrar a la sala se encontró con la rubia bebiendo un poco de té.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - dijo cuando vio al castaño entrar.

- Si, gracias - dijo y se sentó en frente de la señorita.

- Dime Eren, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta?

- ¿Gustarme? - preguntó confundido.

- Si, por ejemplo, tu comida favorita, o dulces, té, colores, plantas, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

- Hum... bueno toda la comida me gusta pero mi favorita es el curry, me gustan mucho los pastelitos de frambuesa que hacen los señores de la panadería que está a unas casas de la mía, hum... mi té favorito es el de sakura, mis colores favoritos son el verde, azul, rojo y rosa y mis flores favoritas son los lirios. También me gusta mucho tocar el koto.

- ¿Si te trajera uno, lo tocarías?

- Claro - dijo con una sonrisa.

En ése momento se escuchó la puerta principal, Petra pudo ver como el cuerpo de Eren se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar suavemente, unos segundos después apareció el azabache por la puerta.

" Buenos días señor Rivaille " dijo en inglés la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

" Buenos días Petra, ¿ha comido algo? " dijo apuntando a Eren con su barbilla.

" Si, comió algo de fruta antes de darse un baño."

" Bien " se quitó su saco y sus armas quedando sólo en una camisa blanca y sus pantalones verdes, se acercó al moreno y le habló - ¿cómo te sientes?

- ...adolorido. - dijo sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo? - dijo en un tono amable.

El moreno quedó sorprendido ante la tan extraña amabilidad que el azabache le mostraba, levantó sus orbes verde y turquesa para ver al mayor. Lo vió con un aire casual, no mostraba su entrecejo fruncido como lo había traído todo el día de ayer, y el no mostraba su rostro asustado, sólo un poco sorprendido.

- ... si - respondió después de un momento.

- Bien - el mayor se giró y se sentó frente a la mesita - Petra trae la cena.

- Si señor - dijo con una sonrisita.

- Acércate - le ordenó el azabache a el ojiverde.

Al escucharlo sintió una sacudida pero reuniendo todo su valor y todas sus fuerzas se acercó al pelinegro colocándose del otro lado de la mesa. Podía ver la expresion del pelinegro, estaba de lo más tranquilo y no lo miraba, solo estaba frente a el sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. Cinco minutos después Petra llegó con la cena, algo de estofado de carne con arroz blanco y té de oolong. Al dejar los platos la rubia se retiró.

Comieron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el tintinear de sus utensilios, Rivaille obviamente comía con cubiertos y Eren con palillos.

- ¿A que hora despertaste?

- ... p-pasado el mediodía.

Fue todo lo que dijeron durante la cena.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Rivaille ordenó que limpiaran la mesa y se dispuso a verificar unos documentos, mientras Eren se sentó en el engawa, y veía hacia afuera, enfrente de ella, casi topando con la barda, se encontraba un lindo estanque con hermosas flores de loto, a un lado había un enorme cerezo y algunas de sus flores se dejaban caer y por encima de esa barda, a lo lejos estaba una brillante luna llena.

A pesar de no haber hecho nada en el día, pudo sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo, así que se levanto y le habló al azabache.

- Iré a acostarme, señor Rivaille.

Éste al escuchar su voz dirigirse a él se sorprendió.

- Está bien - dijo al recobrarse de la sorpresa.

El moreno hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su habitación, extendió el futon y apagó la vela. Se quitó el kimono, se recostó y empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos, recordaba como el pelinegro había sido tan cruel el día de ayer y en la extraña amabilidad (aunque mínima pero desconcertante) de hacía unos momentos. Tal vez si se comportaba y no hacía nada extraño frente a él, se ahorraría los malos tratos del sargento.

Cuando sus ojos empezaron a pesarle escuchó unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, abrió sus ojos rápidamente alejando cualquier rastro de sueño en ellos. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta y un segundo después ésta se abría dejando entrar al sargento.

El azabache entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hacia el moreno. Eren cerró los ojos, con suerte el mayor no lo habría visto despierto.

Rivaille empezó a quitarse la ropa quedando solamente en ropa interior, levantó la frazada y se recostó a un lado del menor.

- No haré nada - dijo el mayor rompiendo el silencio.

Lo dicho no hizo que el castaño se relajara, sino hasta unos minutos después cuando estuvo seguro de que realmente no haría nada. Sólo entonces dejó que el sueño se apoderara de sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Rivaille pudo sentir como el cuerpo del menor se relajaba y al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon los suspiros del menor, confirmándole al azabache que el ojiverde se había dormido.

Se quedó pensando en como hacer para que Eren dejara de tenerle miedo, pero creo que tomaría mucho el quitarle el trauma de haber sido violado la primer noche con él.

Se molestó consigo mismo y decidió dejar de pensar para así poder dormir, lo último que le mostró su mente su el rostro sereno del ojiverde.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Se despertó poco antes del amanecer, se incorporó y volteó a ver a la persona al lado de él. El ojiverde estaba dormido con su rostro frente a él, el mayor se quedó admirando la belleza de ese rostro juvenil, llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro del moreno y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, aún no podía creer que fuera un chico, le gustaría saber por qué razón su padre lo vestía así.

Se levantó del futon y tomó su ropa, se vistió y salió de la habitación, al llegar a la estancia pudo ver a Petra preparando el desayuno.

"Oh, buenos días señor Rivaille" saludó la ojiazul.

" Buenos días Petra, gracias por el desayuno."

" No hay de qué, ¿hoy también saldrá desde temprano? "

"Si."

" Mmm bueno, tal vez se de una vuelta por el bar de la familia de la señorita Eren."

" ¿Por qué demonios tendría que ir ahí?" preguntó fastidiado.

"Bueno, no precisamente ahi, más bien a la panadería que hay a unas casas y traer unos deliciosos panecillos de frambuesas."

"¿Para ti?"

" Para la señorita Eren."

Al fin Rivaille había comprendido el mensaje.

" ¿Ella te lo dijo?"

" Ayer platicamos de algunas cosas. "

" Tsk " sonó su lengua molesto ¿por que no podía descubrir esas cosas él mismo? " Toma, dáselo cuando despierte." Dijo extendiéndole un paquete y Petra lo tomó torpemente, algo sorprendida.

Rivaille salió de la casa al terminar su desayuno, generalmente no necesitaba salir todos los días, pero con Eren ahí le venía bien distraerse además de que no quería abrumar al moreno con su presencia. Empezaron a hacer sus rondas, vigilando las calles en caso de levantamientos en contra de ellos, si encontraban algo o alguien sospechoso lo capturaban y lo interrogaban, en algunos casos hasta los golpeaban, pero al no obtener algo, inmediatamente lo liberaban.

Ese día fue de lo más tranquilo, como a las tres de la tarde decidieron regresar a casa, y claro mandarían a otro grupo de soldados a vigilar, eso lo hacían las veinticuatro horas. Casualmente en su camino de regreso a casa pasaron por la avenida donde se encontraba esa panadería. Después de pensarlo varias veces, chasqueó su lengua con fastidio y ordenó a sus soldados que se detuvieran, bajó de su caballo y entró a la tienda, después de diez minutos salió con una bolsa de papel y ordenó la marcha de regreso a casa.

Al llegar a la residencia en lugar de entrar por el genkan, se dirigió al engawa, pero apenas dio la vuelta por el costado izquierdo de la casa se detuvo al ver sentado al moreno en el engawa colgándole los pies que balanceaba de manera infantil, vestía un hermoso kimono color azul oscuro con hermosas flores de loto por toda la tela solo que en la parte inferior se acumulaban de sobremanera, su rostro estaba lleno de paz, se veía hermoso. Rivaille no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo a distancia, sentía que de acercarse tan sólo un paso más desbarataría esa hermosa escena, el menor veía el estanque y el caer de las flores del cerezo con su rostro pensativo y nostálgico. Rivaille volteó a ver la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano y se quedó pensando.

En esos momentos Erd pasaba por un lado de él, el azabache lo detuvo.

"Erd."

"¿Si sargento?"

"Entregale esto a la señorita, no le digas que es de mi parte, ¿entendiste?"

"S-si sargento" dijo confundido, tomó la bolsa y se dirigió a donde Eren estaba sentado.

Pudo ver como el soldado se los ofrecía y Eren los aceptaba con una sonrisa.

Una hermosa escena llegaba a los pensamientos de Rivaille, donde él le entregaba aquellos pastelillos y Eren los recibía mostrándole una resplandeciente sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y decidió entrar por el genkan. Se quitó sus zapatos y entró.

" Bienvenido señor Rivaille" dijo la rubia.

"¿ Dónde está Eren?" preguntó al no verlo sentado en el lugar que lo había visto.

"Fue por un poco de té y unos platos para comer unos panecillos que le trajo Erd" dijo con una sonrisita. "¿ Por qué no se los dio usted?

"No sé de que me hablas."

"Está bien, lo que usted diga."

Mientras el azabache se quitaba el saco y corbata, la ojiazul le servía la comida. Cuando el mayor se sentó frente a la mesa Eren entraba a la habitación, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en la manos traía una charola en la que había una tetera, dos tazas y la bolsa de papel. Pero al ver al azabache se detuvo y su rostro cambió.

- Buenas tardes, señor - saludó al azabache.

- Eren por qué no te sientas a acompañar al señor y te comes esos panecillos, también puedes servirle té a él - dijo Petra con una gran sonrisa.

La ojiverde vio a la rubia con mirada de súplica para que no la dejara sola con él, pero Petra se la devolvió con una de ánimos.

- Vamos, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer - dijo y se retiró.

Eren se quedó ahí parado, viendo por donde se había ido la rubia hasta que la voz del mayor se escuchó.

- Siéntate - le ordenó.

- S-si - se sentó frente al azabache, dejó la charola sobre la mesa y tomó una taza, la colocó a un lado del plato del sargento para luego llenarla con el líquido amarillento del té de manzanilla - ¿quiere comer alguno? - preguntó mostrandole la bolsa de papel abierta.

- No me gustan las cosas dulces.

- Oh - dijo y dejó la bolsa a un lado.

- ¿Tu no comerás?

- Eh, hum lo haré - sacó un panecillo lo colocó sobre un plato, se sirvió algo de té y comenzó a darle algunos mordiscos.

Rivaille se quedó viendo el rostro del moreno, veía como su semblante se relajaba cada vez que le daba una mordida a ese estúpido pastelillo y esbozaba una leve sonrisita, sí que era todo un mocoso. Rivaille bajó la vista a su plato y el moreno la subió para verlo, justo en ese momento una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del azabache y sin saber porqué, su corazón se aceleró.

Al terminar de comer, Eren guardó el resto de los panecillos y se volvió a sentar en el engawa, Rivaille se recargó en una pared y comenzó a leer un libro, pero de vez en cuando le dirigía algunas miradas al moreno. Al rededor de las seis de la tarde, Petra entró a la habitación.

"El baño está listo señor, ¿hay algo mas en lo que le pueda ayidar antes de irme?"

"No, ya puedes retirarte hasta mañana."

- De acuerdo, que pasen buenas noches - se despidió, se giró y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Rivaille estuvo a punto de levantarse y dirigirse al baño pudo escuchar la voz del castaño.

- ¿Señor Rivaille?

- ¿Si?

- Yo... me preguntaba, si... - buscaba algo de valor dentro de él - me dejaría ir a visitar a mi familia.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor, solo por un rato.

- No.

- Por favor.

Rivaille se levantó y se dirigió a dónde Eren estaba sentado. Algo se había roto dentro de él, no fue su corazón, fue su cordura y autocontrol, aunque tal vez su corazón también fue un poco lastimado.

- Lo que tu quieres es tener una oportunidad para escaparate de mi ¿no es así? - dijo tomándolo de la mano y sacudiéndolo.

- Auch.. duele...

- Responde.

- No.. yo no... haría eso.

- No te creo.

Rivaille volvió a usar su fuerza para tomar al moreno y levantarlo sobre su hombro, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al baño, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dejó caer al ojiverde a un lado de él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

- ¿Q-qué está haciendo? - preguntó asustado el moreno.

- Te voy a mostrar que de mi nunca podrás escapar.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ... ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Ups, creo que Eren volverá a sufrir ;A; **

**¿Y qué les pareció? Creen que me falte algo, que le quite, creen que deba mejorar en algo?**

**Please déjenme un lindo review para saber sus opiniones y poder modificar en lo que estoy fallando :)**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos y sensuales reviews**

**KathKolmer: perdón por no darte un Erencín con mas coraje, hice un Eren tan UKE como Ayase (okane ga nai) :c**

**Bueno, los dejo *les avienta bombones para endulzarles un poco el rato* xD**

**Hasta el siguiente sábado :D**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, he estado ocupada con las tareas que deja la facultad u.u **

**Bueno les dejaré la actualización porque ya me estoy muriendo de sueño. **

**Batalle un poco en terminar éste cap espero que les guste -.-**

**En el cap anterior se me pasó aclarar algo, los diálogos que vean entre comillas ("...") son hablados en inglés**

**Y creo que eso es todo, nos leemos abajó.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de su respectivo autor.**

**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon, violencia, MPREG.**

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Capítulo 4 ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

- ¿Q-qué...? no... por favor, no me haga daño - trató de arrastrarse en dirección a la puerta pero el azabache lo detuvo.

- Oh no, no irás a ninguna parte.

Tomó a Eren del tobillo y lo atrajo hacia él, desamarró el obi para luego quitarle el kimono y arrojarlo a la entrada y lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior. Metió al moreno a la bañera y luego entro el colocándose encima del menor, lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un beso salvaje, en el que se podía apreciar el enfado que crecía en su interior. Giró al moreno de modo que ahora el menor le daba la espalda y se apoyaba en la orilla de la bañera. Se acercó a él rozando su miembro en la entrada de Eren provocándole a éste un estremecimiento, llevó su boca a la oreja derecha del menor y mordió suavemente para luego lamerla por completo.

- Ah... - jadeó el ojiverde, el mayor había encontrado un punto en el moreno.

Colocó algo de jabón líquido en sus dedos y los llevó hasta la entrada del menor. Salvajemente metió dos dedos en el ano del chico y empezó a expandirlo a la fuerza para luego introducir un tercer dedo.

Rivaille estaba cegado por el enojo y el miedo que crecían en su interior, no pensaba claramente, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran imágenes del menor odiandolo y repudiandolo a tal grado de escapar de él, estaba enojado con el moreno porque no le llegara a amar y tenía miedo de perderlo asi que lo único que podía hacer sería encerrarlo, encerrarlo en una jaula y mostrarle que sólo podía ser de él de la manera más dolorosa para que nunca lo olvidara.

Después de unos minutos el mayor colocó la punta de su miembro en el trasero del chico y sin detenerse siquiera a tomar aire empujó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó el va y ven de sus caderas hacia las del castaño que dejaba correr gruesas lágrimas mientras aún aferraba sus manos a la bañera.

- No... ugh... d-duele... más despa...cio por...favor - suplicaba el moreno pero el azabache no lo escucharía.

Rivaille estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo podía pensar en el cuerpo del menor retorciéndose de dolor debajo de el. Colocó sus manos en la cadera del moreno y apretó sus dedos al rededor para asi aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, provocandole fuertes espasmos al ojiverde.

El agua empezó a salpicar y a salirse, después de unos minutos estaban empapados de agua y sudor.

Rivaille ya no aguantaba más, aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas clavando sus dedos en la cadera del menor y después de un par de minutos se vino en el interior de Eren. Estaba pensando en hacerlo nuevamente, pero parecía que su mente por fin se estaba despejando.

Mierda, ¿qué es lo que había hecho? Vio al menor temblando debajo de él. Jadeando pesadamente salió de la bañera y se colocó un bata, volteó a ver al menor y pudo verlo totalmente destrozado, tenía sus brazos en la orilla de la bañera y sollozaba sonoramente, lentamente se sentaba sobre sus tobillos y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Esa imagen hizo que a Rivaille le doliera el corazón pero lo ocultó y habló secamente.

- Sal de ahí - ordenó mientras se colocaba una toalla al rededor de su cintura.  
- ... no puedo... me duele mucho.  
- Tsk.

El azabache tomó una toalla y se acercó al menor, pero éste reaccionó con una fuerte sacudida.

- ¿Quieres que te saque de ahí o no?

El menor bajó la mirada y asintió ligeramente, el sargento se acercó con la toalla en mano y la puso sobre los hombros de Eren para luego levantarlo, sacarlo del cuarto de baño y llevarlo hasta la habitación que ya había sido preparada por Petra.

Dejó a Eren sobre el suelo, empezó a secarle el cuerpo y con otra toalla secaba el largo cabello de éste. Después le pasó un cambio de ropa interior, el menor se vistió, con algo de dificultad, pero lo logró y después fue depositado en el futon por el azabache.

Rivaille se acostó a un lado de Eren provocándole un estremecimiento.

- Si no quieres que te lo vuelva a hacer aquí, será mejor que dejes de temblar - dijo el azabache.

- N-no, por favor, pero no puedo detenerme.

- Tsk.

Se giró y le dio la espalda al moreno. Pasaron al menos dos horas hasta que pudo sentir como el moreno lentamente dejaba de temblar y finalmente escuchó los ligeros suspiros que hacía el moreno al dormir.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, había sido un total bruto esa noche, cegado por sus miedos y frustraciones. No se podía perdonar y mucho menos esperaría que el menor le perdonara.

Debería ser más amable con el, pero es que no sabía hacerlo, él no tuvo una familia o alguien que le enseñara esas cosas, no sabía como demostrar sus sentimientos. En ésta ocasión definitivamente había perdido el corazón del ojiverde.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

- ¿A dónde vas Mikasa? - preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño.

- A buscar a Eren - dijo sin expresión alguna, pero en sus ojos se podía percibir el dolor y la preocupación, estaba en la entrada del Bar pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre adoptiva.

- ¿Sabes a dónde ir? - preguntó su madre.

- Eh estado investigando, me dijeron que vive en una casa cerca de aquí - dijo dando un paso afuera pero su madre la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- Pero él es un soldado y lo más probable es que su casa esté llena de ellos.

- Pero es que no puedo dejarlo ahí, no permitiré que dañen a Eren - dijo tratando de soltarse.

- ¿Y crees que yo quiero que esté allá? Yo también lo quiero de vuelta Mikasa, pero hay que saber hacer las cosas.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? - se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellas y al escucharla dieron un respingo.

- Padre...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Mikasa? - preguntó Grisha.

- Lo que tu deberías estar haciendo - dijo desafiante.

- ¿Planeas ir por tu hermano? - la chica no respondió pero en sus ojos estaba la respuesta - No puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si lo haces nos condenarás a todos, incluyendo a Eren.

La pelinegra se estremeció, ¿qué es lo que trataba de decir su padre? Podría seguir con su plan y salvar a Eren, pero ¿qué si lo que dice su padre es cierto? ¿lo salvaría solo para empeorarle su situación?. Necesitaba más información.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

El hombre la vio, sabía el carácter de la chica, si de verdad quería detenerla tendría que decirle toda la verdad. Suspiró pesadamente y les habló.

- Vengan las dos - les ordenó a las dos mujeres.

Entraron a la oficina privada de Grisha, el hombre tomó asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio y ambas mujeres se sentaron en las sillas frente a él.

- Ése hombre accedió a hacer un trato para que no nos quitaran el restaurante, se llevaría a Eren a cambio de dejar el bar en paz además de que obtendríamos protección.

- ¿Protección? - preguntó la pelinegra.

- Si, nos protegería, los soldados no se meterían con nosotros, ellos hicieron pensar que nosotros les pagamos algo así como impuestos para que dejaran el Bar en paz, dinero que él proporcionó.

- Pero... ¿qué hay de Eren? ¿cómo nos aseguramos que no lo está lastimando?

- No lo puedo asegurar, el dijo que su intención no era lastimarlo...

- ¿Y tú le crees? - lo interrumpió - Es un maldito soldado, a matado a miles de nosotros, ¿cómo pudiste confiar en él?

- Mikasa... al menos sabes que sigue vivo, igual que nosotros. ¿Prefieres que muramos de hambre todos? ¿O que nos disparen?

La pelinegra sólo pudo apretar su mandíbula y los puños. Era cierto lo que su padre decía, seguían vivos y eso debería ser suficiente. Pero no podría estar tranquila a menos de que se asegurara de que su hermano vive seguro con ése hombre. Tendría que pensar en una forma de verlo.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Eren despertó un poco después de las diez de la mañana, se giró y no encontró al azabache durmiendo a su lado. Aunque le daba miedo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tenía un extraño impulso de verlo y la razón era el rostro que el mayor había hecho cuando estaban en la bañera.

Parecía... dolido.

Se preguntaba porqué habría reaccionado de ése modo. ¿Habrá sido por algo que había hecho? ¿por algo que dijo? A pesar de todas las cosas que le ha hecho ése hombre él no quería provocarle algún disgusto o dolor.

Tenía miedo de preguntarle qué es lo que lo había puesto de ése humor, pero en verdad quería saber, más que nada para evitar repetirlo en un futuro.

A un lado del futon pudo encontrar un nuevo kimono, la señorita Petra debió dejarlo ahí. Igual que los anteriores ése era hermoso, era de color verde y estaba lleno de lirios blancos, con un obi del mismo color de las flores. Maravilloso, podría ser su favorito, pues era de uno de sus colores favoritos y además tenía su flor favorita.

Se vistió, se amarró el cabello en una coleta con un listón verde y salió de la habitación, en la sala encontró a la señorita Petra.

- Buenos días - dijo el ojiverde.

- Buenos días - dijo la rubia y le sonrió - oh que bonito Kimono señorita, combina muy bien con sus ojos.

- Muchas gracias, todos los kimonos que me consigue son hermosos señorita Petra.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó con una expresión de confusión, pero se dio cuenta y lo afirmó - Oh sí, siempre hay muchos en las tiendas, es tan difícil escoger uno - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hum... señorita, ¿el Rivaille- sama salió desde temprano?

- Sí, salió un poco después del amanecer.

- ¿Parecía... enojado? - preguntó tímidamente.

- Hum... no, tenía una expresión extraña, pero no era de enojo.

El moreno dejó salir un suspiro, de verdad esperaba que el mayor ya estuviera enojado con él. Ese día decidió ayudar a la señorita Petra con los quehaceres, aunque le dolía la cadera lo soportó, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada. Gracias a su ayuda pudieron terminar muy rápido, prepararon la comida y esperaron por el regreso del mayor.

Pasaron las cuatro y no llegó, las cinco y tampoco.

- Probablemente se le atravesó algo en el camino - dijo la rubia pues vio cómo el ojiverde veía fijamente la puerta.

Llegaron las seis y tampoco llegó. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, esperó y esperó y aún no llegaba el azabache. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Empezó a comerse las uñas a causa de los nervios y la preocupación, pero antes de que empezara con los pensamientos pesimistas la puerta de la entrada se escuchó.

A los pocos minutos el azabache entró por la puerta y Eren dejó salir un suspiro.

- Bienvendo de vuelta, Rivaille-sama - dijo Eren.

El azabache la miró pero en seguida apartó la vista y no respondió a su saludo.

"Buenas noches Petra" dijo el sargento a la rubia.

"Buenas noches señor Rivaille" dijo confusa por la obvia evasiva que le hizo al moreno.

"¿Está listo el baño?"

"Sí señor, ¿no quiere cenar antes?" preguntó mientras tomaba el saco que se había quitado el sargento.

"No, tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir" dijo y salió de la sala de estar en dirección al baño.

La rubia se quedó viendo fijamente el lugar por el cual el azabache había salido. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué fue tan grosero con Eren? Bueno... ¿por qué lo habría ignorado?

- Eren - lo llamó la ojiazul -, ¿el señor Rivaille está enojado contigo?

Volteó a ver al moreno y pudo ver un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

- Hum... creo que sigue enojado conmigo - dijo y bajó su mirada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ayer... lo hice enojar, aunque no sé qué fue lo que hice exactamente.

- Cuéntame todo lo que sucedió después de que me fui.

- Pues, después de que se fue le pregunté al señor Rivaille si podía ir a visitar a mi familia, le dije que los extrañaba y que me gustaría verlos nuevamente, hum.. después se enojó y me tomó del brazo muy fuerte y eso... es todo - no podría decirle a la señorita que el azabache lo había tomado a la fuerza y menos que era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

- Hum... ya veo, Eren es mejor que vayas a tu habitación, el señor te seguirá cuando termine.

- Hum... si.

Llegó hasta su habitación, cerró las puertas detrás de él, se quitó el kimono y se metió en el futon. Al haberle dicho a la rubia lo que pasó la noche anterior se pudo dar cuenta que la única razón por la que pudo hacer enojar al azabache fue porque le dijo que quería salir de ahí.

Entonces si el mayor no quería que él saliera nunca podría ver a su familia. Debía buscar otra forma de poder verla sin necesidad de hacer enojar al azabache, ¿pero que podría hacer?

Eren pudo escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo, se estremeció un poco pero se tranquilizó, los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta, esperaba a que el sargento entrara para poder hablarle, pero la puerta no se abrió. En cambio, la puerta que se encontraba frente a la suya, si, y luego la escuchó cerrarse.

Esperó unos minutos pero el azabache no entró a la suya.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿No dormiría con él?

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ... ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les preció? Espero que les haya gustado, me dio cosita escribir otra violación hacia nuestro bien ukeable erencín, pero no se preocupen, ya de aquí se pone más romanticón :D**

**Gracias por sus lindos y sensuales reviews...**

**Katherina.M: *Toma las flores y hace el saludo de princesa* haha muchas gracias, aquí esta tu lemon, aunque no muy largo Dx**

**Aylu: perdón! me lo violé otra vez (bueno en realidad fue rivaille xD) es que era para que Rivaille recapacitara, ¿vez como si funcionó? :D**

**Yomi Megurine, satii, KathKolmer, andmelendrez y TheSaku gracias por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado la actualización.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber si voy bien o ya me descarrilé xD **

***ahora les avienta chocolates* :D**

**Hasta la próxima semana!**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooola! ya sé, ya sé, llego tarde de nuevo. De verdad lo siento, pero es que no se me venía nada a la mente, y ayer en la noche me llegó inspiración y lo terminé, y como una compensación les traigo un laaargo cap, casi el doble n.n**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, bueno disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama- sama.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU, lemon, MPREG.**_

**Aclaraciones:**

**- ... - (hablan en japonés)**

**" ... " (hablan en inglés)**

**' ... ' (pensamientos)**

**Ahora si, el fic. **

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Capítulo 5 ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

Rivaille se despertó antes de que el sol saliera, igual que todos los días. Giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación diferente a la de Eren. Estaba (y aún lo está) tan arrepentido por el trato que le había dado al moreno. Después de la primera noche se había prometido no volver a usar su fuerza con el ojiverde, pero después de saber que quería salir se asustó de perderlo.

Su subconsciente parece burlarse de él pues una vocecilla dice le habla desde el fondo de su mente.

"¿Perderlo? Pero ni siquiera es tuyo."

Su ceño se frunce mucho más de lo normal y un gruñido ronco sale desde el fondo de su garganta. Era verdad, no sabía nada del chico y el menor no sabía nada de él. Pero, ¿que mierdas puede hacer?. Él no sabe como actuar, qué decir en una plática normal o mierdas por el estilo.

Bufó con frustración, quito las sábanas de su cuerpo y se levantó para ir a tomar un baño. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se quedó viendo a la puerta de la habitación del menor. Después de pensarlo repetidas veces se decidió abrir la puerta que se encontraba frente a él y entró silenciosamente.

En medió de la habitación se encontraba Eren durmiendo profundamente sobre su fuuton. El pelinegro se acercó y se puso en cuclillas, llevó su mano hasta los cabellos castaños de Eren y los revolvió suavemente, después deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las cálidas mejillas del menor y finalmente con su dedo índice recorrió el labio inferior del menor.

Suspiró. Se levanto y salió de la habitación para ir a tomar un baño. Dentro de la bañera pensaba en una forma de acercarse al moreno pero su mente fría y cruel no era de mucha ayuda. Gruñéndose a sí mismo salió del agua. Después de arreglarse, llegó a la sala y encontró a Petra limpiando un poco.

"Buenos días señor Rivaille" dijo la rubia cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación.

"Buenos días Petra" dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la mesita.

"¿Quiere desayunar?"

"No, sólo tráeme un café."

"Sí señor" dijo con una sonrisa, caminó por un pasillo y después de unos minutos volvió por el mismo sosteniendo una taza de café en su mano derecha. "Señor, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

"Adelante" dijo, él ya se daba una idea de lo que le preguntaría.

"¿Por qué se comportó tan frío con la señorita Eren anoche?" dijo. Se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

Rivaille suspiró, sabía muy bien porqué había actuado así la noche anterior, pero eso era algo que no le diría a Petra.

"No se de que otro modo actuar" respondió.

"¿Está enojado con ella?"

"No"

"Ella cree que lo está, anoche se veía deprimida cuando la trató así."

Rivaille se sorprendió con las palabras de la rubia, aunque claro que no lo demostró en el rostro. ¿Deprimido? ¿Por qué lo estaría? Se supone que lo debería estar odiando.

"No se cómo debería actuar frente a ella ni sobre qué hablar, no la conozco, no se que decirle" se sinceró.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo pregunta?" dijo Petra con una sonrisa "pregúntele sobre las cosas que le gustan, sobre lo que hacía cuando estaba con sus padres, cualquier cosa, he visto como el miedo que tenía cuando llegó aquí a ido disminuyendo, pero aún sigue ahí, empiece por tratarla amablemente para que poco a poco pierda el miedo y lo reemplace la confianza y puede que hasta el amor" le dijo sugerente la rubia.

En ésta ocasión el rostro de Rivaille si mostró su sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en su mejillas. Giró su rostro y su boca dejó salir su clásico sonido que hace al chasquear su lengua.

Se bebió su café de un sólo trago, le tendió un paquete a la rubia que ella tomo amablemente (ya sabía lo que era) y salió de la casa para empezar a patrullar la ciudad.

A los cinco minutos de que el azabache había salido de la casa, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo, Petra se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Eren entrar a la sala

- Buenos días - dijo entre jadeos - ¿Rivaille-sama ya salió de la casa?

- Buenos días Eren, el señor acaba de salir.

- Ou - dijo triste - me quedé dormido.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías hacer? - preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sólo quería saludarlo y acompañarlo mientras desayunaba.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida la ojimiel.

- Si, es sólo que no quiero que esté enojado conmigo – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Hum, si quieres, a partir de mañana puedo levantarte temprano, para que lo hagas, ¿qué dices?

-¿De verdad Petra-san? Se lo agradecería bastante.

- Bueno, ya que estas despierta, ¿por qué no tomas un baño?, toma - dijo y le extendió el paquete que anteriormente le había entregado el azabache.

- Muchas gracias, ¿puedo abrirlo?

- Claro que sí.

El moreno quitó los cordones que mantenían el paquete cerrado y después rasgó el papel encontrándose un hermoso kimino de mangas largas hasta los tobillos, color rojo con hermosos detalles en dorado, con lirios blancos en la parte inferior y pequeñas sakuras en la superior y el obi era color amarillo con lindas figuras que se veían a contraluz.

- Wa – dijo maravillado el moreno – Petra-san es hermoso.

- Wa, es verdad, es tan lindo.

- ¿Eh? ¿No lo escogió usted? – preguntó con la confusión clara en su rostro.

- ¿Eh? – dijo nerviosa – C-claro que sí, es sólo que, es tan hermoso que no importa cuántas veces lo vea, siempre me maravillará – dijo y soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Es verdad, creo que a mí me pasará lo mismo – dijo y sonrió – iré a bañarme.

- Claro, ve rápido.

Petra le dirigió una sonrisa al moreno y cuando éste saló de la habitación dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no la había atrapado, de lo contrario se enfrentaría a la furia del azabache.

Siguió con su trabajo de limpieza y cuando el moreno regresó le colocó su desayuno en la mesa. Cuando terminó se ofreció a ayudarle, ella le pidió que barriera las hojas del jardín. El otoño ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el jardín no había sido barrido en algunos días por lo que se habían acumulado. Llegado el medio día se escuchó abrirse la puerta de la entrada, el moreno giró su cuello para ver a la persona que entraba a la casa. La puerta que daba al genkan se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, usaba anteojos y vestía un uniforme igual al de Rivaille.

"¡Enanín! Ya llegué, ¿dónde estás?" gritó levantando los brazos.

"Señorita Hanji, ya le había dicho que debe quitarse las botas antes de entrar" la reprendió la rubia.

"¿Eh?" bajó su vista hacia sus pies "¡Oh! Lo siento, es sólo que siempre se me olvida" dijo, se dio media vuelta para llegar al genkan y después de un par de minutos regresó ya descalzada. "Y dime, ¿dónde está nuestro Levicito?"

"El SARGENTO RIVAILLE," le corrigió "en estos momentos se encuentra haciendo rondas de vigilancia en la ciudad junto a sus subordinados" le comunicó.

"¿Eh? ¿y eso? Se supone que hoy descansa, siempre se toma los domingos."

"Así es, pero hoy decidió salir."

"¿Pero cuál es la razón?"

"No lo sé".

La castaña se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos, sabía que mentía y eso le daba más ganas de saber la razón del sargento para salir de su cómoda casa el día que siempre tomaba de descanso. Petra, al ya no aguantar la mirada analítica de la recién llegada, llevó su mirada hasta Eren en un acto inconsciente y se reprendió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pues a la castaña no se le pasó esa acción y también llevo su mirada al ojiverde y se asombró.

"Wa, ¿quién es ella?" preguntó.

"Es una invitada"

"¿Y por qué dejas limpiar a una invitada?"

"Ella se ofreció amablemente y no pude negárselo"

"Si como no" le dijo a la rubia y luego se dirigió al menor - Hola, mi nombre es Hanji, ¿tú quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Eren señorita.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí Eren?

El moreno pudo ver cómo la señorita Petra le hacía una señas con sus manos, pero él no lograba comprender el mensaje que ella le transmitía.

- Hum, R-rivaille-sama me trajo aquí.

- Oooooh - dijo la castaña y un extraño brillo reflejó sus anteojos -. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

"Eso no te incumbe cuatro ojos de mierda" se escuchó una fría voz detrás ella.

"Oh, ¡Levi! Hola, vine a visitarte porque te extrañaba mucho" intentó aferrarse al pelinegro que acababa de llegar junto con su escuadrón pero la zuela de la bota del sargento golpeó su rostro haciéndola retroceder.

"No te me acerques asquerosa cuatro ojos" dijo gélidamente el azabache.

Los ojos aguamarina de Eren se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver a Rivaille tan temprano. Él nunca llegaba antes de las cuatro. Entró rápidamente a la casa dejando sus geta frente al engawa y se inclinó para darle la bienvenida al sargento.

- Buenas tardes Rivaille-sama - dijo tímidamente.

El azabache giró su rostro cuando el moreno se irguió para mirarlo de frente, vio a su subordinado y le hizo una extraño seña con su mirada. El soldado se estremeció y se acercó a Eren.

- Buenas tardes señorita, tome, los conseguí recién salidos del horno - dijo mientras le extendía una bolsa de papel.

- Oh muchas gracias Gunter-san - dijo con una sonrisa.

El azabache se perdió por unos instantes en esa sonrisa pero al recobrarse se topó con la mirada penetrante de una curiosa castaña. Ella le dirigió una siniestra sonrisa que le decía "ya me di cuenta de todo". Rivaille ni se inmutó, solo paso de largo a un lado de ella y se sentó frente a la mesita.

"Petra, trae algo de café por favor " dijo una vez sentado.

"Sí señor" respondió la ojimiel.

- Eren acompaña a Petra - le ordenó el azabache.

- Si - dijo e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

"¿A qué has venido?" le preguntó el sargento a la castaña.

"Sólo vine a saludar"

"Si, claro, eso ni tú te lo crees, habla de una vez" le ordenó.

La mujer suspiró y se sentó frente a aquel hombre de fría mirada.

"Ha habido varios movimientos rebeldes en los que han atacado y masacrado a los soldados de varias ciudades y por el rumbo que siguen se dirigen hacia acá, sólo quería advertirte pues su estrategia es atacar al líder y después acabar con el resto" le informó.

"Hn, pues entonces ésta ciudad será la última a la que ellos lleguen" aseguró.

"No te confíes, ellos también tienen un buen líder, eso es seguro"

" Lo tendré en cuenta, entonces? ya te vas a largar o tendré que sacarte a patadas?"

"Aww que malo eres, primero cuéntame, quien es esa linda chica? te gusta verdad? y dime ya te la cogis-" no pudo terminar su última pregunta pues el pie (ahora descalzado) del sargento impactó de lleno en su rostro antes de recibir un par de patadas mas en su espalda y su trasero, la arrastró al genkan y le habló a sus subordinados.

"Sáquenla de mi casa" ordenó con su mirada oscura.

"S-si señor" dijeron los tres soldados al unísono.

Un par de segundos después, entró Eren con una charola en sus manos y la colocó en la mesita.

- ¿Uh? ¿Ya se fueron todos? - dijo sorprendiendo al azabache pues se encontraba de espaldas a ella - perdón, Rivaille-sama, no quería asustarlo.

- No me asusté, sólo me sorprendí pues no te escuché llegar - dijo mientras se sentaba frente a elle con la mesa entre ellos.

Eren le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y le acercó una taza de fina porcelana y le vertió el líquido caliente y oscuro.

- ¿Quiere azúcar o crema?

- No, me gusta solo.

- Ugh - dijo e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al ver su expresión.

- Nada, es sólo que no me gusta el café solo, es muy amargo, prefiero el té con azúcar - dijo y una ligera sonrisa nació en sus labios.

El corazón de Rivaille dio un brinco. Sólo pudo chasquear su lengua y contestar fríamente.

- Eso es porque eres un mocoso.

- Claro que no, tengo casi dieciséis años - dijo inflando un poco los cachetes en actitud infantil.

El azabache sintió que se le clavaba algo en el corazón y su mente y conciencia le reprendieron. Quince años, el moreno sólo tenía quince años. Pero que mierdas, ¡le doblaba la edad! Al conocer a varias japonesas se dio cuenta que la cara de niña la tenía incluso al llegar a los veinticinco años, supuso que Eren era igual y rondaría los veinte.

- Esa actitud dice todo lo contrario - dijo arrojando sus pensamientos a un rincón de su mente, luego lidiaría con ellos.

El menor frunció los labios y tomó su taza de té para darle un sorbo y después extendió su mano para tomar uno de los panecillos que había en la bolsa que le entregó Gunter. Sacó uno de ellos y lo mordisqueó, algo que pareció mejorar su humor.

'Todo un mocoso, sonreír mientras come pan dulce' pensó el azabache.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, a Eren le gustan las cosas dulces, prefiere el té con azúcar al café amargo y que tenía quince años. Se sorprendió, supo varias cosas del menor sin tener la intención de investigarlas, tal vez no era tan difícil hablar con ese niño. Se propuso enterarse de más cosas. Al pasar los días, el azabache siempre se sentaba junto a Eren en las tardes para tomar juntos una merienda, discretamente le hacía unas preguntas y el ojiverde la contestaba extendiéndose en su explicación dándole mucha más información de la que le pedía.

Supo que el moreno empezó a tocar el koto desde los cinco años, pues la mujer que tocaba antes en el bar de su padre se había encariñado con él y decidió enseñarle dominándolo por completo en tres años, cuando tenía doce, esa mujer se casó y ya no pudo trabajar en el local, sus padres no podían conseguir a nadie más y él se ofreció, pues a él le encantaba. También supo que la chica pelinegra que estaba en el bar aquel día era su hermana adoptiva, pues sus padres habían sido asesinados en la guerra, y su padre, Grisha siendo amigo del padre de la azabache le ofreció un lugar en su familia, mientras que el rubio que también había visto en el bar era su amigo de la infancia. Al pasar los días poco a poco el moreno se relajaba y confiaba más en el azabache, además de que se notaba que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Un día el azabache no soportó más la curiosidad sobre aquello que llevaba preguntándose sobre el moreno desde que lo vio desnudo.

- Dime, ¿por qué llevas ropa de chica, cuando tu eres un chico?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

- ¿Tu padre te obligó a vestirte así?

- ¿Eh? - la confusión estaba clara en su rostro - no, me visto con la ropa que me gusta, hum ¿qué es eso de chico y chica?

El azabache se quedó sin habla, ¿de verdad ese mocoso no sabía la diferencia entre las personas? Necesitaba hablar con su estúpido padre y pronto.

Rivaille le dijo que no le hiciera caso y continuaron con su plática, los días pasaron y cada mañana Eren recibía un kimono nuevo, ya tenía bastantes, por lo que le dijo a Petra que ya no necesitaba más, ella se lo comunicó al sargento y ahora lo que recibía el moreno eran broches, tocados, listones y muchos otros accesorios que quedaban perfectos con sus kimonos. También todas las tardes regresaba con golosinas que le eran entregadas por las manos de Erd o Gunter, ya que Auruo nunca fue amable con el ojiverde.

Esa noche era la número treinta que pasaba en esa casa, extrañaba mucho a su familia, tenía tantas ganas de verla, pero tenía miedo de que la relación que había logrado obtener con el sargento se echara a perder si pedía permiso para verlos.

Cada vez que Rivaille llegaba a casa siempre le daba la vuelta a la casa y se quedaba viendo al moreno que descansaba en el engawa, viendo el suave caer de las hojas de los árboles, pues el otoño ya los había alcanzado, y Rivaille se daba cuenta de que la melancolía y la nostalgia crecían en el interior del moreno con tan sólo ver su mirada.

Pero su maldito orgullo (y su inseguridad) no le dejaba decirle al chico que lo dejaba ir a ver a su familia, estaba esperando a que él se lo preguntara nuevamente, pues no tenía las pelotas para ofrecércelo.

'¿Cómo mierdas quieres que se arme de valor para preguntártelo si la última vez te lo follaste bien duro?' le preguntó de forma burlesca su subconsciente, el sólo chasqueó la lengua sin darse cuenta y el moreno lo descubrió.

- Buenas tardes Rivaille-sama - dijo con una sonrisa y una inclinación, se acercó al sargento y éste entró a la casa - ¿cómo le fue hoy? - preguntó mientras tomaba el saco del sargento y lo sacudía suavemente, eso era lo primero que hacía cuando llegaba el azabache.

- Igual que siempre.

- Que bien, hum... ¿qué es eso? - preguntó mientras apuntaba a una caja rectangular que había dejado inconscientemente en la mesita.

'Mierda, ¡los chocolates!' pensó.

- Son para ti, - dijo y se los extendió - te los envía Erd.

El brillo que había inundado los ojos del moreno se apagó, pero la enorme sonrisa se quedó en su rostro, el azabache se preguntó qué había sido eso o si sólo había sido su imaginación.

- Gracias, después le agradeceré a Erd-san también. ¿Quiere algo de té?

- Mejor un café - dijo mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de su cuello.

- Bien, enseguida vuelvo - dejó los chocolates en la mesa, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió dos minutos después, se sentó frente a Rivaille y le sirvió su café, mientras que él tomaba té con azúcar.

Se quedaron platicando, aunque muy poco pues el azabache no era de muchas palabras, y después de cenar y tomar un baño se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Rivaille estaba sentado en su cuarto revisando algunos papeles, ya casi eran las diez de la noche cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó.

- Yo - se escuchó la voz de Eren del otro lado de la puerta, pero sonaba extraña.

- Adelante.

El moreno abrió la puerta y entró con paso tambaleante para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

- Rrrivaille-shama~ hay algo *hip* que guiero prreguntagle *hip* - dijo.

- ¿Pero que mierdas...? ¿Estás borracho? - preguntó lo obvio - ¿ Que mierda te bebiste?

- ¿Yo? *hip* nada~ sholo me comi losh delishioshos shocolates que me dio Erd-shan *hip* pero eso no es lo gue guería deshirle, yo - empezó a caminar hacia él - quería prreguntagle si me dejaba irg a ver a mi familia, sholo por un ragtito si - dijo al momento en que se sentaba en el regazo del azabache, con una pierna a cada lado de éste, su kimono se abrió ante tal acción y el mayor pudo apreciar sus muslos.

Mierda... su entrepierna reaccionó sin poderlo evitar, endureciéndose bajo sus pantalones.

- Por favor, ¿shi? - le preguntó con ojos acuosos y mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, sus delicadas manos descansaban sobre los hombros del mayor - por favor *hip* harre lo que sea.

Mierda... su cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo, su mano derecha se elevó hasta tomar el rostro del moreno y acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar, mientras que su otra mano llegó a los muslos expuestos del menor.

- Ah - gimió el ojiverde ante sus caricias.

¡Mierda! Su cuerpo ya no le respondería no importa lo que haga o escuche pues llevaba mucho tiempo resistiéndose, llegaría hasta el final.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ... ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**OH! Habrá lemon otra vez *0* hahaha**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen un lindo review para saber sus opiniones ^^**

**_Anvanz_: aww lo sé ambos son lindos (aunque Levi parezca un hijo de puta xD) y no desesperes que Eren pronto se enterará de los obsequios :D.**

**_andmelendres_: haha bueno ya lo dejé de violar pero ahora es él el que lo pide a gritos xD gracias por tu apoyo ^^**

**_Yomi megurine_: bueno ya estoy trabajando sobre las acciones de Mikasa, espero no hacerla una maldita S:**

**_Aylu_: mmm bueno de verdad me da mucha cosa cuando alguien me dice sobre casos como esos, y me da mucha pena pues yo lo escribo como forma de entretenimiento, soy mujer, por lo que me imagino lo que se siente (pues no puedo saberlo) que alguien abuse de ti, espero que no haya arruinado al Levi ante tus ojos :) y no te vayas a preocupar sobre lo que pasó en el cap de hoy, no lo escribí porque me sintiera culpable, ya lo tenía planeado pero no sabía como plasmarlo en letras n.n espero que poco a poco ames a mi Levi ;D Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me da mucho gusto saber que las personalidades si parezcan reales y no llevadas al punto de lo exagerado o lo irreal. Y sobre lo de basarme en la bella y la bestia, no lo hago, de hecho no sabía que había una novela, después la leere. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo mis historias ^^.**

**_KathKolmer_: hahaha pues yo creo que si le gusta xD, bueno por el momento ya ha nacido una linda relación que pronto pasará a más xD espero que te haya gustado el avance en su relación y espero no haberlo forzado (de verdad lo espero) Y bueno Eren si se coló a la cama de Levi, aunque inconsciente, bueno borracho xD**

**_KatherineCV_: *toma las flores y saluda como miss universo* hahaha xD ahaha espero que te haya gustado la actualización, Rivaille ya recapacitó pero ahora sus bajos instintos lo están controlando xD gracias por tu review! **

**_chocolatanime.16_: gracias por tu apoyo! ^^ espero que el cap de hoy también te haya gustado, la idea del lemon de aquí en adelante es hacerlo un poco más explícito y consentido (por más que eren grite que no sabemos que le encanta y quiere más xD) haha bueno espero sorprenderte, gracias por tu review ^^**

**_ligthblood04_: oh por dios, ya te extrañaba :'D haha bueno Rivaille ya se ganó el corazón de Eren con sus tratos "amables" xD y pues Eren lo perdonó más que nada porque no quería verlo triste o enojado (el siempre tan bueno S:) y pues sobre lo de sufrir parece que no, pero tendrás que esperar para saberlo xD en el prox cap se sabrá la naturaleza de Eren, espero que les parezca creíble porque a mi tampoco me gusta el mpreg nada más porque sí n.n hasta la próxima ;D**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y gracias a los lectores silenciosos, por agregar a follows y favoritos**

**Momento de anuncios (spam xD)**

**Hice una página en Face más que nada para tener una forma más rápida y dinámica de contacto con ustedes, ahí publicaré sobre mis otros proyectos actividades y actualizaciones, sólo tienen que poner el link de face y luego mi usuario(?) asi: triple w punto facebook punto com diagonal HanaUsagiBL**

**Lo escribo así porque después no sale.**

**Dejen un lindo y sensual review para saber sus opiniones sobre el cap.**

**Como el cap de hoy estuvo un poquito dulce ahora les aviento mazapanes :D (eh? mazapanes está loca) **

**Haha, hasta la próxima!**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Lo siento mucho! **

**Ya sé que no merezco su perdón pero de verdad lo tenía que decir :c**

**Bueno les traigo la actualización y por fortuna otra vez es el doble de un capítulo normal (normalmente de 5 páginas, ahora de once y media :D) espero sinceramente que les guste porque no tenía mucha inspiración.**

**Lo raro es que no tenía inspiración para ninguno de mis proyectos ya empezados, sólo se me ocurrían nuevas historias e3e**

**Ah si, antes del cap me gustaría aclarar algo, ya que lo pudieron haber malinterpretado. No soy de las que se dejan llevar respecto a comentarios negativos, pero no me gustaron los términos que utilizaron respecto al tema. Inclusive la persona que dejo el review no lo lea pero lo quería aclarar de todos modos.**

**Escribo sobre violencia doméstica y violación como forma de entretenimiento, sí, es verdad, y ustedes lo leen como forma de entretenimiento ¿o me equivoco? ustedes vienen aquí a FF a leer para entretenerse ¿o no? **  
**Una cosa es escribirlo para pasar el rato y que otros lo lean por la misma causa y otra muy diferente es sentarme en primera fila mientras como palomitas (rocetas de maíz o como les digan ustedes) para ver como golpean a una mujer, a un niño o a cualquier persona para "entretenerme". **  
**Quieren historias de color de rosa, donde se enamoran a primera vista, se aman, se cuidan, se hacen cariñitos, etc. **  
**Vale, he escrito cosas así y muchos lo hacen. Pero si todos escriben historias así, ¿que chiste tiene leer fics si todos van por lo mismo?.**  
**YO no considero la violencia doméstica como un juego, ni la apoyo ni nada de eso, pero hay que admitir que es algo que se sufre en todo el mundo, por lo tanto habrá muuuuchas historias que se traten o hagan mención de ello.**  
**Ahí tienen 50 Sombras de Grey, un claro ejemplo de violencia, por que eso es lo que es.**

**Y otra cosa, pensaba evitarme este tipo de comentarios pues al inicio de cada cap claramente he escrito las advertencias. Si tu leíste VIOLACIÓN y VIOLENCIA y no te gustan estos temas no sé qué es lo que hacías aquí en primer lugar. **

**Bueno ya les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon.**_

**- ... - Diálogos en japonés.**

**" ... " Diálogos en inglés.**

**' ... ' Pensamientos.**

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Capítulo 6 ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero su cuerpo no parecía o no quería responderle, o tal vez era él el que no quería detenerse. Si, definitivamente era eso último.

El dulce y delicado cuerpo debajo de él, con su vestimenta entreabierta que dejaba apreciar esos muslos, suaves y delgados, le llamaban para que los tocara. Obviamente sabía que todas esas ideas eran suyas, pero aún así llevó sus manos hasta ellos y los acarició con las yemas de sus dedos.

El menor debajo de él dejó salir un gemido entre esos dulces labios provocándole otra oleada de excitación al mayor reuniéndola en un punto en singular de su anatomía. Una prominente erección se encontraba bajo los pantalones de dormir del azabache. Agradecía que aquellos pantalones fueran un poco holgados, de lo contrario no hubiera podido con la incomodidad y se los hubiera sacado en un segundo para que al siguiente el pequeño ya estuviera siendo violado una vez más.

Se detuvo. Se quedó sin moverse dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, prácticamente era echar por la borda todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que había hecho para ganarse a ése niño.

Se separó. Se estaba incorporando para alejarse del ojiverde pero algo lo detuvo. Las manos del niño aferraban con fuerza la camisa del mayor, y no parecía querer soltarle. Volvió a esforzarse, lanzándose un balde de agua fría mentalmente, sujetó esas delicadas manos para forzarlas a soltarle, pero cuando lo intentó, un sonido de disconformidad salió de la boca del moreno y se aferró aún más.

Rivaille hacía hasta lo imposible por no caer, pero es que ese niño pedía a gritos que lo violara ahí mismo. No. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, ambas. Trató una vez más por fin logrando que el ojiverde le soltara la camisa, pero ahora el niño se aferraba a sus manos.

Dios éste niño no entiende.

- Oi, sueltame - le ordenó con su voz fría y amenazante.

Pero parecía no funcionar con el moreno pues sólo se negó y apretó aún mas sus manos. El azabache se estaba molestando. Sí, molestando. Pues él estaba ahí haciendo todo lo posible controlarse para no lastimarlo, para no perderlo, pero ese mocoso parecía que eso esperaba.

Ese maldito mocoso.

'Es un niño de quince años Levi Rivaille, un niño de quince años, quince años, quince años...'

Trataba de enfriarse la cabeza con una de las verdades que le molestaban. Pero poco a poco su voz interior fue callada al sentir las piernas del menor enredándose en su cintura y atraerlo hacia el cuerpo del menor. Sus piernas cedieron y casi de inmediato su miembro chocó con el del menor arrancando gemidos de ambas bocas, aunque el azabache alcanzó a ahogarlo.

Rivaille estaba tan sorprendido. ¿De dónde coños aprendió eso el menor? Gimió quedamente y cerró sus ojos apretando sus párpados para aguantar la nueva oleada de excitación y placer que había apoderado a su cuerpo.

El menor gimió sonoramente, cerrando sus ojos y arqueando un poco su espalda. Sus mejillas más coloreadas de carmín y sus ojos aún acuosos, aunque ahora de placer. Su mente quedó en blanco.

El azabache unió sus labios a los del moreno, besándolo suavemente, acariciando los labios contrarios y depositando suaves besos en ellos. Su cadera se movió inconscientemente y el menor gimió bajo sus labios, entreabriendo los labios, cosa que aprovechó el azabache para introducir su lengua en esa cálida cavidad, aunque no lo hizo demandante, más bien dulce (bueno dulce para Levi Rivaille), con suavidad, como si quisiera tomarse su tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía apresadas las manos del menor hasta que éste intentara zafarse una vez más a su agarre. Soltó sus muñecas, se apoyó en sus codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Eren, una mano quedó muy cerca de los cabellos castaños del otro y no pudo evitar acariciarlos.

El pequeño tampoco pudo quedarse quieto, levantó sus manos, las colocó sobre la espalda del mayor y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Rivaille saboreaba la boca del moreno, deleitándose de su dulce sabor. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. Si, eran dulces, pero también pudo saborear el alcohol entre ellos y en esa tímida lengua que acariciaba la suya. Se dijo a sí mismo que esas acciones no eran porque en realidad Eren quisiera hacerlo, era el alcohol el que le obligaba a actuar así. Se separó una vez más y se aseguraría de separarse definitivamente de eso mocoso, al menos por el resto de la noche.

Pero el mocoso no se la hizo difícil, sintió como las manos del moreno se deslizaban por su espalda hasta dejarse caer a un lado de él y las piernas aflojaron su agarre hasta solamente sentirlas sobre las suyas. Levantó su rostro para ver al ojiverde desde arriba.

Estaba dormido.

El maldito mocoso se quedó dormido. Llegó a pensar en continuar y cogérselo así inconsciente solamente para darle una lección por venir y calentarlo. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras retenía el aliento.

Al abrir los ojos soltó el aire que guardaban sus pulmones y se levantó. Le quitó el kimono a Eren, dejándolo en la prenda interior y lo recostó sobre su fuuton. Lo dejaría ahí, en su habitación. Creía que si se controló con toda esa tentación, se podría controlar al verlo dormir. Dejó sus papeles de lado y él también se recostó a un lado del moreno.

Eren se removió en su lugar y estiró un brazo, al tocar el torso del azabache sonrió y se acercó a él para dormir sobre su pecho. Rivaille no supo como reaccionar, solamente dejó que el niño se colocara en una posición cómoda y se dispusiera a dormir.

Cuando parecía que el menor ya no se movería rodeó su espalda con su brazo y lo aferró a él, para después cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Cuando Eren abrió sus ojos al día siguiente tuvo que volverlos a cerrar inmediatamente, la luz le lastimaba y sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tomó las sábanas del fuuton y se cubrió completamente para evitar que la luz volviera a lastimar sus ojos.

Se preguntaba por qué razón estaría sintiendo eso y se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar el haberse ido a dormir.

La noche anterior estaba enojado. Si, enojado. Por primera vez sentía enfado hacia una persona y no sabía ni por qué. Y esa persona no era nadie más que Levi Rivaille.

Tal vez fue por los chocolates que le había entregado en nombre de Erd-san, cuando el pelinegro se los había entregado creyó que por fin después de tanto tiempo recibía un obsequio de su parte, pues siempre recibía regalos de todos, incluso de Hanji-san cuando visita a Rivaille-sama.

Pero ni una sola vez el mayor le ha regalado nada. No espera mucho, ni algo muy caro, pero de verdad le gustaría sentirse apreciado por el sargento.

Así que se enfado y podría decirse que por despecho se zampó todos los chocolates de la caja. Se los comía "disfrutándolos" y se burlaba del azabache. Cada vez que se comía uno, le dirigía unas palabras al señor, como: "No me importa que no me des obsequios" chocolate "de todos modos, recibo muchos" chocolate "de muchas personas" chocolate "Incluido Erd-san que es tan amable conmigo" chocolate "también mi familia me regalaba muchas cosas" chocolate "el cara de caballo también".

Eren trataba de recordar que era lo que había pasado después de eso. Sentía que los recuerdos estaban por volver a su memoria cuando algo lo distrajo. Un olor. Un delicioso aroma que disfrutaba mucho en las tardes, un aroma que pertenecía a una persona que poco a poco se fue adentrando en su mente y su... ¿corazón?. Trató de identificar de dónde provenía, pero estaba en todo su alrededor, se acercó la frazada a la nariz y ahí estaba. El fuuton estaba completamente impregnado del olor del Sargento Rivaille.

Se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose y retirándose las sábanas de encima. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, pero la luz aún seguía lastimando sus ojos, los volvió a cerrar y trató de abrirlos una vez más, pero en esta ocasión lentamente.

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la luz que para su sorpresa, no estaba tan fuerte. Aunque el dolor de cabeza seguía muy fuerte trató de enfocarse en su alrededor. Abrió mucho los ojos y su boca se abrió de la impresión.

Estaba en la habitación de Rivaille.

- ¿C-cóm... - empezó a preguntarse pero partes de su memoria empezaron a volver a su mente.

Después de terminarse los chocolates parecía enfadado, aún no recordaba por qué, después una laguna, un recuerdo más, se había levantado a paso tambaleante, muy seguro de una decisión, y se dirigió a la habitación del azabache. Otra laguna. Ahora estaba debajo del mayor, una expresión de sorpresa se apoderó del rostro del azabache, frunció el ceño al recordarlo, ¿qué era lo que lo había sorprendido?. Su recuerdo continuó. El Sargento al recobrar su rostro impasible, se incorporaba, pero él no lo dejó aferrándose a su camisa y atraerlo hacia sí. Su rostro enrojeció. ¿De verdad él había hecho eso?

Un recuerdo más. El rostro del azabache muy cerca del suyo, tan cerca. Sus ojos se cerraron y ya no pudo ver más, pero la memoria le permitió recordar lo que sintió. Un beso. Un dulce y tierno beso, unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, que le acariciaban como nunca no habían hecho. Su corazón se aceleró, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificó y tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Podía sentir el beso del azabache como si lo estuviera besando en ese instante. Y algo más, esto no era del recuerdo, más bien un sentir, sentía unas dulces caricias sobre su frente y mejillas, esas caricias que sentía cada día, desde la primer mañana en que despertó en esa casa. ¿También habría sido el mayor?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, y levantó la cabeza para ver a quién entraba, pero al haberlo hecho tan rápido sintió una punzada en su cabeza que le hizo cerrar sus ojos por el dolor. Cierto, el dolor de cabeza, ya lo había olvidado.

- Veo que ya despertaste - se tensó al escuchar esa voz.

Abrió los ojos y elevó la vista una vez más, sólo que en esta ocasión más lento para no volver a sentir el dolor. Ahí recargado en la entrada estaba Rivaille observándolo fijamente. Eren se ruborizó y apartó la vista rápidamente sin importarle si sentía algún dolor. Por fortuna no fue así.

- Y-yo... hum... ¿q-qué hago en su habitación? - preguntó como si no recordara nada.

Decidió fingir que no recordaba nada, no sólo por la vergüenza que sentía al haber hecho esas cosas, también porque tenía miedo de que el sargento se enfadara por sus acciones.

El azabache suspiró. Eren se tensó.

- Supuse que no recordarías.

El tono que había utilizado el azabache no lo pudo identificar, nunca lo había usado, así que volvió su vista al mayor y lo vio aún recargado y cruzado de piernas, con una mano en su frente y los ojos cerrados. El mayor abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los suyos aguamarina y dio un respingo para luego girar el rostro más sonrojado.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Eren se giró a verle y asintió, el mayor se acercó a él y le tendió una taza que no había notado en las manos del sargento hasta ahora. La tomó y pudo ver un extraño líquido, aunque parecía un poco espeso.

- ¿Q-qué es... esto? - preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada tímida.

- No preguntes, sólo bébelo.

Eren se estremeció por la clara orden, se llevó la taza a los labios, su nariz captó un olor picante y amargo, la arrugó un poco e ignorando el olor bebió un sorbo de aquella bebida.

- ¡UGH!

Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar vomitar. Esa cosa sabía horrible, tan amarga, algo salada y con picante. ¿Qué rayos le había metido en la taza?

- Bébelo todo de una vez, aguanta la respiración y pásalo por tu garganta en un solo trago.

- P-pero...

- Haz lo que te digo, se te quitará el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas, si es que tienes.

¿Náuseas? ¡Claro que tenía náuseas!, esa cosa se las había provocado. Pero si eso quitaba el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía lo bebería.

Asintió reuniendo valor para llevarse la taza a la boca una vez más. Entreabrió la boca y vacío la taza en ella. Dio un largo trago y cerró los ojos muy fuerte llevándose una vez más la mano a su boca.

Hizo un par de arcadas por el vómito que le provocaba esa bebida pero las pudo controlar y después se relajó. Pudo ver una mano extendida frente a él, iba a tomarla cuando la voz del azabache se escuchó.

- La taza, dámela.

Claro, la taza. Suspiró muy bajo y depositó la taza en la mano izquierda del azabache, bajó la vista y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Sintió algo cálido posarse sobre su cabeza y la levantó para poder ver de qué se trataba.

El azabache acababa de posar su mano sobre su cabeza y le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos.

- Será mejor que te vuelvas a dormir, sólo un poco, para que se te pase el malestar más rápido.

Asintió una vez más y el azabache retiró su mano, quiso protestar, pues aún quería sentir ese toque cálido pero no dijo nada. Rivaille se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta una vez que se encontraba afuera.

Eren suspiró, esta ocasión un suspiro audible y se recostó, se cubrió completamente y una vez más quedó rodeado del dulce olor del Sargento. Aspiró hondo y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro y cerró sus ojos para dormir mientras se deleitaba con ese aroma.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Cuando Eren despertó se sentía mucho mejor. La luz no le lastimaba y el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación en busca del sargento, caminó por el pasillo y al llegar a la sala común lo encontró recargado en una de las paredes mientras leía un libro. Se asomó al engawa y se sorprendió de que ya casi atardecía.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? - preguntó asombrado, haciendo que el azabache levantara la vista de su lectura.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Hum... sí, muchas gracias y buenas tardes - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien, será mejor que comas y además tomes mucha agua para que te recuperes por completo.

- ...si, iré a la cocina.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina por un pasillo diferente del cual había llegado.  
En la cocina encontró a la señorita Petra, la saludó y comenzaron a platicar.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó la rubia.

- Si, ¿la cena ya está lista?

- Aún no, ¿quieres ayudarme?

- Claro.

Mientras Eren ayudaba a Petra, su mente divagaba, sobretodo en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior. Sentía mucha vergüenza por sus acciones, no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacerlo, ¿cómo es que había llegado a eso?

Después recordó el beso. Ese dulce y tierno beso que el mayor le había dado en su habitación. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y sentía una sensación extraña en su estómago, un montón de aleteos, como si un montón de criaturitas con alas se estuvieran desesperando en su interior por salir al exterior.

Recordó la suave sensación de los labios contrarios sobre los suyos, en una caricia gentil, y su corazón se agitó una vez más igual que su estómago. ¿Qué rayos era esto que sentía?

Vio a la ojiazul a un lado de él cortando algunas verduras.

'Tal vez Petra-san sabe lo que me ocurre' se dijo a sí mismo. Tomó valor y le habló a la señorita.

- Pe-petra-san - le llamó y la aludida volteó a verle, deteniendo sus manos para evitar accidentes.

- ¿Si, Eren?

- M-me preguntaba... c-cuando dos personas unen sus l-labios... ¿qué es? - dijo con la cabeza gacha y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al estar en esa posición no pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia, para después hacer una de ternura.

- Bueno - reanudó el movimiento de sus manos para seguir cortando vegetales -, a eso se le llama beso, pero sólo debes hacerlo con la persona que amas - dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el cuchillo, pero no de forma amenazante.

- ¿A-amar? - preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

- Si - dijo y reanudó sus cortes una vez más - cuando dos personas se besan es para demostrarse su amor.

- ¿Y c-cómo sabes cuando amas a una persona, y cómo sabes qué persona es?

La rubia soltó una risita, se detuvo de nuevo y fijó su vista en un punto a la nada con una mirada entre nostálgica y triste.

- Pues, es muy fácil, cuando amas a una persona no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, cuando lo ves o piensas en ella tu corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y sientes maripositas en tu estómago - el corazón de Eren dio un vuelco - quieres estar junto a él todo el tiempo, quieres que siempre te de su atención, sentir que le importas, querer formar una familia con él... bueno eso es una parte - dijo y comenzó a cortar nuevamente.

- ¿Eso es amar?

- Oh no, eso es lo que sientes cuando estas enamorado. Amar es... es querer dar todo por estar con esa persona, darle todo tu amor y cariño aunque no esté contigo, comorenderlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo, darle todo de ti sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Y-ya veo, gracias Petra-san.

- No es nada, sabes que puedes contarme y preguntarme lo que quieras.

- Si - dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras continuaban preparando la cena, Eren se había quedado en sus pensamientos.

'Yo... me siento extraño cuando estoy con Rivaille-sama, cuándo él no está sólo pienso en él, cuando llega a casa mi corazón se acelera y siento esta extraña sensación de aleteos en mi estómago. Además, cuando pienso en ese b-beso mi corazón y mi estómago reaccionan igual. Rivaille-sama me besó, ¿eso quiere decir que me ama? ¿ Yo amo a Rivaille-sama?'

- Auch - un ligero dolor en su dedo índice izquierdo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al estar cortando los vegetales sin poner atención, se cortó su dedo, por fortuna no fue muy profundo.

- Eren, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó alarmada la rubia.

- Si, sólo fue un corte pequeño.

- Ven, lávate la herida, te pondré una cinta.

Eren obedeció, se lavó la mano en la pila del agua y Petra le rodeó la herida con una cinta para evitar que se infectara.

- Listo, ya casi terminamos, ¿puedes llevarle un poco de té al señor Rivaille?, yo llevaré la cena.

- De acuerdo - le envió una sonrisa y preparó el agua, agregó el té en la tetera y se lo llevó en una charola hasta la sala - Rivaille-sama ¿quiere algo de té?

- Seguro.

Eren le sonrió, se sentó sobre sus tobillos y sirvió un poco de té en una de las tazas, la tomó y se la tendió al azabache.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el dedo?

- Hum... me corté el dedo mientras cortaba unos vegetales.

- Si serás torpe.

- Lo siento - se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada.

Unos minutos después Petra les llevó la cena, mientras ellos comían ella preparó el baño y al terminar se despidió por el resto del día.

- Báñate tú primero - ordenó el azabache.

Eren asintió y se dirigió al baño. Pensaba muy seriamente sobre las cosas de las que había hablado con la señorita Petra. No estaba seguro sobre amar al sargento, pero si podía sentir que no deseaba apartarse de él, además de que le gustó como se sintió ante las caricias del señor. eran muy diferentes a las que le había dado a la fuerza cuando recién había llegado a ésa casa. Las otras eran bruscas, sin tacto, violentas. Pero estas se sentían dulces. Ansiaba sentirlas una vez más. Pero... ¿y si, la próxima vez vuelve a tocarle de manera brusca? ¿y si en realidad todo fue un sueño? No. Aún podía sentirlas sobre su piel y ese beso sobre sus labios.

Si se acercara al sargento una vez más... ¿le trataría con cariño? ¿estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo?

Salió de la tina, secó su cuerpo y se vistió con la prenda que usa para dormir. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se giró y llamó a la puerta del azabache.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El baño ya está libre, señor.

- Entiendo, enseguida voy.

- Si - hizo una pequeña reverencia a pesar de que el mayor no lo veía y entró a su habitación.

Una vez adentró, se sentó en su fuuton y empezó a secarse el cabello. Se sentía tan nervioso y no sabía ni porqué. Escuchó que se abría la puerta de la habitación de enfrente y su cuerpo se tensó. Escuchó pasos y cuando se detuvieron soltó el aire que había contenido sin que se diera cuenta.

Pensaba y pensaba. Le daba tantas vueltas al asunto que se sorprendió de no haberse mareado o desmayado. Después de varios minutos se decidió, salió de su habitación y entró a la del azabache, se sentó sobre el fuuton y esperó por el sargento.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse por el pasillo hasta detenerse justo frente a la puerta que veía fijamente. Ésta se abrió y el azabache entró pero al verlo se quedó congelado a sólo dos pasos de él. Era el momento.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ... ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**O: Eren se le va a ofrecer a Levi para demostrarle su amor¡(?)**

**Hahaha, algo así. Bueno y que piensan? Les gustó?**

**Rivaille ya está cambiando y Eren se ha dado cuenta de que le tiene cariño a Levi y tal vez más que eso ;)**

**Ah si, Eren cuando esta ebrio esta enfadado con Levi porque siente que ya no lo quiere(?) y por eso empieza a pensar en las personas que sí para "demostrarle" que no lo necesita pues ya tiene a muchos, y así termina pensando en su familia recordando que lleva mucho tiempo sin verlos, después de unos chocolatitos más se arma de valor para pedirle Levi que lo deje ir a verlos sin importarle hacerlo enojar pues porque él también está enojado.**

**Y otra cosa, ya no le tiene miedo a él, tiene miedo de perder la relación que se ha formado entre ellos :D**

**Iba a escribirlo pero no llegó el momento y ya no pude ponerlo, lo pongo aquí por si se confunden o no entienden que rayos pasó :3**

**Déjenme un lindo review para saber sus opiniones y críticas constructivas.**

**Ahora sí, a responder reviews**

chocolatanime.16:** que bueno que te haya parecido perfecto el capitulo anterior, waaa me hace feliz leer que les ha fascinado y pues Eren no se arrepintió xD**

Black-Cat-Soul:** Muchas gracias y me hace feliz que a más gente le guste mi intento de fic S: jeje gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras, y sobre esos comentarios, pues no me los tomo a mal a fin de cuentas te los esperas cuando escribes historias como esta ;D**

KatherineCV:** perdón, no te di lemon :c pero me pareció más bonito que Eren estuviera totalmente conciente, pero aproveché la borrachera para que se diera cuenta de lo que siente(?) haha **

Aylu**: que bueno que ya te esté gustando más la historia y espero que este cap también te haya gustado :D y perdón pues te corté el lemon S: bueno espero tu review(?) haha hasta luego!**

Anvanz**: lamento haber tardado tanto una vez más, pero no me llegaba la inspiración y todo lo que escribía me parecía una basura, espero que así como está te haya gustado y esperes el siguiente cap con el mismo entusiasmo (y no te preocupes que ya tengo casi la mitad, no tardaré la próxima semana ;D)**

KathKolmer:** bueno no me lo violé, pero ya casi e cumple el sueño de Rivaille xD y el lemon tendrá que esperar para el siguiente cap :V hahah besos, nos leemos :3**

Yukiihime**: espero que no te hayas quedado en el cap 3 y ahora te guste más Levi(?) **

**Gracias también a Yomi Megurine y 00 por sus lindos reviews, espero que les haya gustado como terminó el no-lemon xD **

**Bien me retiro, espero sus reviews! **

**Nos leemos luego.**

**PD.**  
**¿Notaron algo extraño en el capítulo de hoy?**  
**No sé, creo que mi forma de escribir está cambiando ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿les sigue gustando o hago el esfuerzo de volver a como estaba?**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! :D**

**Ya lo sé u.u llego tarde, bueno muuuuy tarde, sólo puedo decirles que lo sieento muchooo, tuve unos cuantos problemitas con mi computadora y las entregas finales me alcanzaron, además de los exámenes que están a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**Uff, bueno espero que me puedan perdonar y disfruten de la actualización.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no e pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon.**

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Capítulo 7 ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

El Sargento Rivaille de las tropas estadounidenses recibió una carta por parte de la Sargento Hanji. Lo necesitaban en el frente para combatir contra los rebeldes que por fin se levantaron en armas para enfrentarlos a la cara.

Antes no le hubiera importado y en ese preciso instante se hubiera marchado para ayudar a sus compañeros. Pero ahora estaba Eren, y no quería alejarse de el. Tenía que cumplir con su país y eso nunca lo olvidaba, pero el simple hecho de pensar en separarse del menor le oprimía el pecho.

Entró a la bañera para meditar las cosas, no podía tardar mucho en asistir al campo de batalla eso era obvio, pero... ¿y si nunca más volvía a ver a Eren?

Alejó esos pensamientos, tenía que llegar a la batalla con la seguridad de que ganarían, festejarían y él regresaría a su casa donde lo esperará ese lindo niño de hermosos ojos aguamarina. Pero, no podría dejarlo ahí solo, lo mejor sería que regresara con su familia y una vez que él vuelva regresar juntos a casa.

¿Pero... y si no quiere volver?

Rivaille apretó sus manos hechas un puño y cerró los ojos. No era momento para inseguridades, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de Eren.

Salió de la tina, secó su cuerpo con la toalla y se vistió con su ropa para dormir. Salió del cuarto de baño y caminó por el pasillo hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta. Giró el cuerpo y se quedó viendo fijamente la puerta de la habitación del menor.

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para entrar a la suya, dio un par de pasos para entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos aguamarina que le veían atentamente. Se tensó, su cuerpo no le respondía.

¿Qué hacía el mocoso en su habitación otra vez? Solo pedía porque no estuviera borracho una vez más, de lo contrario ésta vez no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para retenerse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

- Y-yo... quería...

Se notaba muy nervioso, Rivaille dio un paso hacia él y se estremeció, al notarlo el azabache regresó a su sitio anterior.

- Ah, no, fue sólo una reacción cualquiera - dijo extendiendo una mano en dirección a Rivaille -, ¿po-podría sentarse?, quería preguntarle algo.

Rivaille no contestó, se acercó y se sentó sobre el lado libre del fuuton. Esperó a que el ojiverde hablara pero se notaba que se sentía muy nervioso, estaba sentado sobre sus tobillos, con las manos sobre su regazo, su vista fija en ellas y sus hombros muy tensos.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? - por fin hablaba el azabache, Eren se estremeció y lentamente levantó su vista para velo a los ojos.

- Y-yo... - apartó la vista - me preguntaba... si p-podría d-dormir junto a usted Rivaille-sama - lo último lo dijo más rápido y en un tono de voz más alto.

Rivaille se sorprendió y su expresión lo reflejaba, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos muy abiertos y su ceño fruncido ya no estaba. Se recuperó antes de que Eren lo viera y apartó la vista del menor.

- ¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo?

- P-porque... quiero estar junto a usted.

El corazón de Rivaille dio un brinco, ¿de verdad había dicho eso? Pero el no quería falsas esperanzas, no quería ilusionarse para después descubrir que era un comentario inocente por parte del niño.

Cerró sus ojos suspirando con fastidio para ocultar su emoción, pero eso le pareció algo negativo al ojiverde que se encogió en su sitio y rezaba para que el pelinegro no lo echara.

- Está bien - dijo en un suspiro -, acuéstate, ya apago yo la luz.

- No - lo detuvo antes de que se levantara -, lo haré yo Rivaille-sama.

Eren se levantó, llegó hasta el interruptor y apagó la luz, regresó de vuelta al fuuton pero tropezó con la orilla del edredón y cayó encima de Rivaille y éste encima del fuuton.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el azabache.

- Hum si... lo sien... - se incorporó lentamente y levantó su vista a los ojos grises que le veían atentos y luego su vista bajó y se clavó en sus labios - ...to.

Eren no podía apartar la vista de los delgados labios que se encontraban justo frente a él, sin poderlo evitar su mente le mostró el recuerdo donde el azabache lo besaba de manera dulce y atenta. Tragó duro y se acercó a ellos.

Rivaille no podía apartar la vista del rostro de Eren, estaba justo frente a él y el cabello largo y brillante caía a sus lados impidiendo que se distrajera con otra cosa. En esos momentos, frente a sus ojos sólo existía el moreno. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Eren se estaba acercando a él, una vez más su cuerpo se quedó de piedra. Eren no apartaba la vista de sus labios y acercaba los suyos muy lentamente, o tal vez Rivaille era el que veía todo en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Eren se cerraron y como si un hechizo se hubiera roto, Rivaille se movió.

No se quitó, ni empujó al moreno, es sólo que la espera le parecía eterna. Elevó su cabeza y la inclinó un poco, cerró sus ojos y un par de segundos más los labios de Eren se encontraron con los suyos.

Empezó a besarlo suavemente, con cuidado, un beso lento y cargado de cariño. Sin darse cuenta levantó sus manos y recorrió la delgada espalda del menor, sus brazos, su cuello y las detuvo en su rostro para acariciarlo con sus pulgares.

Eren estaba perdido en el beso, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, se acomodó mejor sobre el azabache, separó sus piernas y las colocó una a cada lado del azabache.

Rivaille dejó una mano sobre en el cuello del menor y deslizó la otra por su cintura, rodeándola en un agarre firme. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, con las piernas cruzadas cual indio y con el ojiverde en su regazo. La mano que tenía en el cuello del menor fue bajando lentamente, acariciando el cuerpo a su paso hasta posarse sobre la pierna semi descubierta. Tocó la suave piel tostada de los muslos de Eren y subió poco a poco.

Eren jadeó y como si el sonido que había escapado de su boca lo hubiera liberado de un trance, por fin se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de responder el beso.

Rivaille sintió un cambio en el ojiverde y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un Eren sonrojado desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos, sus pequeñas manos apretaban la tela de los hombros de su camisa y agachó su rostro hasta cubrir sus ojos con su flequillo irregular.

Rivaille se asustó. Sí, se asustó, sintió miedo de que Eren lo rechazara y se alejara de él por lo que había hecho. A pesar de que todo lo había empezado el ojiverde, él se culpaba a sí mismo. Pero antes de que sus labios liberaran una disculpa la voz del moreno se escuchó, muy baja e insegura, pero aún así la logró escuchar.

- L-lo siento - dijo Eren.

Rivaille parpadeó ante la disculpa del menor y no supo que decir, pero al parecer su silencio asustó a Eren pues su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a decir una y otra vez las mismas palabras antes dichas. No sabía como hacer para que se tranquilizara y lo único que se le ocurrió era algo que podría ser beneficioso o desastroso.

Mientras Eren aún recitaba aquellas palabras sin detenerse, Rivaille posó sus labios sobre los de Eren una vez más, pero ésta vez fue un casto y dulce beso, sólo para callarlo. Eren se sonrojó aún más y el corazón de Rivaille volvió a dar un brinco.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- ¿Eh? Pues porque hice algo... - no pudo terminar.

- ¿Querías hacerlo? - Eren asintió - ¿por qué?

- P-porque me gusta... - el corazón de Rivaille dio un brinco.

- ¿C-cómo? - preguntó incrédulo - ¿qué te gusta? - Eren se estremeció.

- C-cuando me besa así, Rivaille-sama.

Rivaille suspiró, no era precisamente lo que buscaba, bueno sí, el chico ya no detesta ni se asusta cuando se tocan, pero lo que él esperaba era que sintiera algo por él, que le gustara, lo quisiera, o mejor aún, que lo amara.

- ¿Te gustaría que siguiera?

Eren levantó la cabeza y vio directamente a los ojos grises del mayor. Aún estaba un poco sonrojado y sus ojos tenían un brillo.

- ¿D-de verdad continuará?

Rivaille no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Rodeó la cintura de Eren con sus brazos firmes y lo abrazó hasta pegarlo a su pecho. Llevó su boca al cuello del moreno y lo besó una vez.

- Sólo si tú quieres - dijo contra la piel tostada del ojiverde.

Eren se estremeció, no confió en que su voz saliera normal y sólo asintió efusivamente. Apretó el agarre que tenía en las mangas del azabache y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Rivaille sobre su cuello. Le besaba dulcemente, como en su recuerdo.

Rivaille subió por el cuello de Eren formando un camino de besos, llegó a la mandíbula y la delineó hasta la barbilla, subió y besó los labios del menor, después usó su lengua para delinearlos, Eren gimió y aprovechó para meter su lengua, exploró esa cavidad en un beso consensual por primera vez.

Aflojó el abrazo y deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda, desde arriba hasta abajo, y luego acarició el trasero de Eren, éste gimió, pero no dijo nada sólo se sonrojó.

Rivaille llevó sus manos hasta los muslos descubiertos de Eren y subió acariciándolos a su paso, siguió y pasó sus manos por debajo de la tela de la ropa del menor, ahora acariciaba el trasero de Eren, pero en un toque piel con piel. Eren gimió y se estremeció. Llegó hasta su entrada y empujó un dedo al interior, sólo hasta la primera articulación.

- Ah... Rivaille-sama... - se tensó. Lamentablemente la mente de Eren le había traído el recuerdo de los dos sucesos anteriores, cuando Rivaille lo tomó a la fuerza.

- Tranquilo - sacó el dedo y se separó para poder ver el rostro del ojiverde -, será después - le sonrió.

- N-no...

- ¿Cómo? - estaba sorprendido.

- ¿S-será... igual que a-ayer...? - se sonrojó y cerró sus ojos por la vergüenza.

- ¿Igual que ayer? - se sorprendió aún más - es decir... ¿tú recuerdas?

- Si... - al estar sentado en el regazo del azabache le veía desde arriba y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver un poco de rubor en las blancas mejillas del sargento.

- Tsk - giró su rostro para que Eren no viera su sonrojo - ¿y por qué no dijiste nada en la tarde?- se giró para verlo a los ojos.

- Y-yo... me dio pena pues... - ahora el se giró para evitar su mirada - y-yo hice a-algunas cosas v-vergonzosas.

- Tsk, ¿qué quieres decir con igual que ayer? ¿qué quieres que sea igual?

- Usted - dijo de inmediato y firmemente.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó con sorpresa por el tono de voz del moreno y por la respuesta.

- Si.

- ¿En qué aspecto quieres que sea igual?

- En lo amable.

Rivaille se estremeció y su corazón dio un brinco. No supo qué decir. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y ahora su corazón sentía una punzada. Recordó las veces anteriores en las que lo tomó a la fuerza y su corazón dolía aún más. La respuesta del ojiverde le había provocado un arrepentimiento profundo, inclinó su cabeza hasta posarla sobre el pecho de Eren y sus palabras brotaron sin darse cuenta.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Eh? - dijo confundido el moreno.

- Por favor, perdóname - sus manos volvieron a la cintura de Eren y se aferró con fuerza a ella, hundiendo aún mas su rostro en el pecho del menor.

- ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Por qué?

Rivaille frunció el ceño ¿es que acaso ese niño quiere que le diga la disculpa completa? Separó su rostro y levantó la mirada. Su ceño desapareció al ver el rostro preocupado y confundido del ojiverde. ¿De verdad no sabía o no se daba cuenta?

- Eren - se quería disculpar pero... ¿y si se negaba? ¿o si le decía que nunca podría perdonar eso?, tragó duro, sería mejor hacerlo de una vez -, Eren, por favor perdóname por todo el daño y las horribles cosas por las que te hice pasar cuando recién te conocí y te traje aquí.

Eren se quedó callado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín. Sus manos que descansaban en los hombros del Sargento, apretaron la tela de la pijama. Sus ojos lentamente se cerraron al tiempo en que una sonrisa nacía en sus labios. Apoyó su frente en la del azabache y suspiró.

Rivaille por su parte estaba nervioso después de haber dicho aquellas palabras. El silencio de Eren le carcomía el corazón que se agitaba y aceleraba con fuerza, llegaba a sentir y escuchar sus propios latidos en sus orejas y eso lo desesperaba aún más. Cuando vio que los labios de Eren formaban una sonrisa no supo si relajarse o tensarse. ¿Qué dirá Eren?

- Eso ya no importa Rivaille-sama, yo quiero estar con usted, de cualquier forma posible, pero debo admitir que... tengo un poco de miedo.

- Te prometo que nunca más te lastimaré, prometo ser amable y gentil.

Eren sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Gracias Rivaille-sama.

- Eren.

Tomó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos y lo besó, recostó su espalda en el fuuton aún besando los finos labios contrarios y se giró para quedar sobre el menor. Continuó con el beso, se posicionó entre las piernas del moreno, tomó una de las piernas por la rodilla y la levantó un poco, la acarició desde la pantorrillas hasta el muslo.

Se incorporó y quedó arrodillado frente al menor con las piernas de éste a sus lados. Las manos de Eren viajaron hasta su entrepierna para cubrirse ante la mirada del azabache. La visita que le daba al mayor era exquisita, las manos hechas un puño tapando su miembro con pena, su mirada vidriosa clavada en sus ojos, el sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas y las orejas, los labios húmedos por el reciente beso estaban entreabiertos.

Dios, eso era lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Su miembro le empezó a doler, estar bajo su ropa interior y esos pantalones era una tortura. Se quitó su camisa y la aventó a algún lugar en la habitación, tomó las manos del menor y las apartó con un poco de dificultad pero al final el ojiverde cedió y las llevó hasta su rostro para cubrirselo.

Rivaille sonrió. Desató la ropa de cama del menor y la abrió para dejar visible el maravilloso cuerpo de ese niño. Se inclinó y tomó uno de esos dulces botones rosados entre sus labios.

Eren se estremeció, dejó salir un jadeo y arqueó su espalda. Retiró sus manos y bajó su vista para ver al mayor, posó sus manos sobre los cabellos azabaches y le acarició tiernamente.

Rivaille suspiró ante las caricias del moreno y continuó con su trabajo con el botón para luego seguir con el otro. Al terminar en el pecho de Eren fue bajando lentamente por el abdomen de éste, repartiendo besos por sobre toda la piel. Llegó a la pelvis y pudo escuchar un gemido de la boca de Eren, continuó y llegó a ese miembro ya muy despierto y empezó a masturbarlo para después meterlo a su boca.

- Ah... ah... ngh - gemía el menor.

Eren se retorcía sobre el fuuton por causa de las sensaciones que le provocaba Rivaille. Con una mano tapó su boca para evitar que sus gemidos salieran y con la otra apretaba las sábanas. Dejó de sentir la calidez de la boca del azabache y se incorporó un poco, sólo para ver hacia abajo, pero sus ojos acuosos no pudieron distinguir nada. Una sombra se acercó a él y sintió unos suaves labios sobre su frente.

- Déjame escucharte, llevo mucho deseando esto.

Eren tragó duro, sólo asintió, recibió algunos besos sobre sus mejillas y sus labios, después volvió a sentir esa calidez en torno a su miembro, arqueó un poco si espalda y llevó su mano a su boca pero se detuvo a la mitad, la llevó hasta las sábanas y apretó en un intento de contener las sensaciones. No pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se estremeció y su semilla se liberó.

Jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus sentidos estaban desbordándose, cuando empezó a tener un poco más de conciencia, sintió unos besos que iban subiendo por su pecho, su cuello y llegaron a sus labios.

Rivaille besó los dulces labios del menor, éste abrió sus ojos y los vio acuosos por el placer, acarició su rostro y bajó su mano hasta la entrada del menor, metió un dedo y el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremeció.

- Shhh - trató de tranquilizarlo.

Expandió con cuidado el interior del menor, cuando ya no hubo mucha resistencia metió un segundo dedo y empezó a girarlos lentamente, al poco tiempo los empezó a separar en un movimiento de tijeras. Eren gemía frente a él, se aferraba a su espalda y enterraba su rostro en su cuello o pecho.

- Eren - le llamó y el ojiverde levantó su rostro, sus miradas chocaron, parecía que se decían todo y a la vez nada.

Eren cerró sus ojos e inclinó el rostro. Un beso, un beso era lo que pedía y Rivaille no se lo iba a negar. Acercó sus labios y con su lengua delineó los contrarios, su boca se llenó del aliento del menor cuando éste suspiró, metió su lengua entre los labios de Eren y empezó a jugar con la lengua contraria, aprovechó que el menor se había concentrado en el beso para meter un tercer dedo, sintió que el menor se estremecía y gimió contra su boca. Después de unos minutos el interior de Eren parecía estar listo.

- Eren, voy a entrar.

Eren se estremeció, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un Rivaille completamente desnudo encima de él, ahogó un gemido y fijó su vista en los orbes grises del mayor. Asintió, llevó sus manos a su boca y empezó a morderse las uñas.

- No lo hagas - el mayor le quitó sus manos, las tomó y las colocó alrededor de su cuello -. Así es mejor, puedes aferrarte a mí.

Eren sonrió y asintió.

- Gracias, Rivaille-sama.

- Deja de llamarme así, dime sólo Levi.

- N-no podría - se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

- Hazlo.

- L-levi... sama.

- Tsk, quita el sama mocoso - subió el tono de voz y Eren se estremeció.

- Waa, no puedo...

- Hazlo - volvió a ordenar.

- Levi... s-sa - se detuvo por la mirada de fastidio que le dirigió el mayor - ...n, Levi-san.

- Es mejor que nada, aférrate a mi espalda.

- ¿Eh?

Eren no tuvo tiempo de preguntar el por qué, sintió el miembro del mayor abrirse paso en su interior e inconscientemente se aferró aún más a la espalda del mayor.

Rivaille empezó a penetrar al menor muy lentamente, no quería dañarlo, o que volviera a temerle. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro del menor se quedó quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Abrió sus ojos y vio fijamente al rostro del menor. Tenía los ojos cerrados con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y éstas estaban rojas, muy rojas.

Empezó a limpiar las lágrimas del menor con el dorso de su mano, le quitó algunos cabellos de su frente y la besó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó en tono gentil y preocupado.

Eren abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada escrutadora del mayor, talló sus ojos y asintió, se movió un poco para acomodarse, pero sintió una punzada en sus entrañas. Gimió y rasguñó la espalda del Sargento de manera inconsciente.

- No... ngh... te muevas - dijo en un tono extraño, a él también le afectó el movimiento, pero de una manera diferente.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, el interior del menor parecía estar listo, Rivaille despejó el rostro del menor, retirando algunos cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban en sus mejillas y su frente por culpa del sudor, besó sus labios de manera delicada y anunció que se movería. Eren asintió y se aferró al mayor.

El primer movimiento sacó gemidos en ambas bocas, pero al comenzar un lento vaivén, los gemidos que sobresalían eran los de Eren.

Rivaille comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas sin convertirlas en algo salvaje, le acariciaba con cariño y besaba sus labios y mejillas para tranquilizarlo, pero sus gemidos provocados por el placer nunca aminoraron. Rivaille parecía preocupado y se detuvo, se quedó de hielo al ver al menor fruncir el ceño y mirarle con reproche, soltó una risita y rodeó el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos, lo elevó por sobre el fuuton y reanudó sus estocadas con un poco más de velocidad y de fuerza.

Eren trataba de ahogar los gemidos, pero no podía obviamente, así que colocó su rostro en el cuello del menor y oprimió sus labios en la blanca piel del azabache en un intento de acallar sus jadeos. Rodeó con fuerza los hombros del mayor e inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas.

Cuando sintió que Eren se movía por su cuenta, una oleada de placer y de calor llenó su cuerpo, depositó el delgado cuerpo del ojiverde sobre el fuuton y elevó las piernas para profundizar las estocadas. Estaba casi en el límite, sintió unas contracciones provocadas por las paredes internas de Eren, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como el menor se venía sobre su abdomen. La estrechez del menor se hizo aún mas pequeña, dio tres rápidas estocadas fuertes y pro fundas y se corrió en el interior del menor.

Cayó a un lado del menor, jadeando pesadamente, abrió sus ojos y volteó a ver a Eren, estaba en un estado similar, con sus ojos húmedos y sus labios entreabiertos. Se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo y besó los labio de Eren, éste al sentirlo abrió sus ojos y sonrió, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Rivaille y lo atrajo hacia sí. Profundizaron el beso, el miembro de Rivaille empezó a despertar una vez más pero lo ignoró, no quería desear más de lo que ya le habían dado.

Eren se separó, sus ojos vidriosos veían fijamente a los suyos, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- L-levi san - le llamó tímidamente y apartó su vista.

- ¿Sí?

- Y-yo... hay algo que quiero decirle.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó curioso.

Eren dudó apretó sus párpados y aferró sus manos a los hombros del mayor.

- Y-yo... - empezó, levantó su mirada, la posó en los orbes confundidos del mayor y habló con más seguridad -, yo lo amo Levi-san.

Rivaille se tensó, estaba muy quieto viendo fijamente esos orbes verdes que le veían con total seguridad. Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos le escocían, rodeó a Eren de la cintura y le abrazó muy fuerte, cerró sus ojos y colocó su rostro en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro del menor.

- No te merezco, Eren, ¿cómo es posible que me ames después de lo que te he hecho?

- P-puede que me haya hecho daño cuando me trajo a este lugar, pero después de eso usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, usted es gentil, pasa sus tardes conmigo, platicamos juntos - se sonrojó y empezó a acariciar los cabellos del sargento -. Mi corazón late muy rápido cuando estoy junto a usted, cuando no está en casa no hago más que pensar en usted, cuando llega siento como si mi corazón empezara a brincar, y cuando estaba haciendo e-eso con u-usted mi corazón no paraba de latir velozmente...

- Ya entendí, Eren, yo... - levantó su rostro y besó la frente del menor - Yo también te amo.

Eren sonrió y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, abrazó al mayor y se apoyó sobre su pecho. Estaba tan feliz, Rivaille lo amaba, él era importante para el sargento. Se acostaron juntos, Rivaille atrajo el cuerpo del menor al suyo y lo rodeó con un brazo, con las puntas de sus dedos recorrió la suave piel de la espalda y los brazos del moreno, pesando en lo que acababa de hacer, y... en lo que haría la mañana siguiente.

Por su parte Eren estaba disfrutando demasiado ese momento, por fin en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz y completo, no quería separarse nunca más de él, aunque le gustaría poder ver a su familia, sería fantástico que el sargento le dejara ver a su familia, tal vez ahora, si pueda darle permiso de visitarla. Iba a abrir la boca para pedirle permiso cuando la voz del mayor se escuchó.

- Eren, mañana saldré y no volveré en algunos meses.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ... ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

** oh-oh Rivaille se irá a la guerra D: ooooh y por fin! lemon consensual! jojojo que lindo, espero que les haya gustado c:**

**Bueno debo decirlo ya, el final de éste fic está cerca :c, creo que sólo unos tres o cuatro capítulos más, si a caso cinco u.u**

**Y bueno me disculparé una vez más con ustedes, como les dije allá arriba tuve un problema con mi computadora, mi hermano descargó unos juegos y la formateó ¬¬ y ahí iban mis actualizaciones, cuando las empecé a reescribir me alcanzaron las entregas finales en la facultad y solo tenía ratitos para escribir u.u**

**de verdad espero que les haya gustado como quedó el cap el clímax de esta historia se acerca y se pondrá bueno (espero que a ustedes también les guste)**

**Quiero agradecerles sus palabras de apoyo con respecto al temita que comente al inicio del cap anterior, me da gusto saber que cuento con ustedes n.n**

**espero que me dejen un lindo review para saber si les gustó el lemon xD **

**Por cierto, publicaré un sensual one-shot riren, es la "continuación" de un doujinshi, en mi página lo publicaré (el dou) espero que se den una vuelta por mi perfil para que le den una oportunidad n.n**

**Gracias especiales a: KatherineCV, Yomi Megurine, Rinaloid, Aylu, Ally-kun, Miss Writer 01 y Anvaz por sus lindos reviews.  
**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**::: (_(l  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


End file.
